The Mark of a Cat
by ghostgirl19
Summary: Adrien Agreste studies the art of fencing while away in Spain. When he comes back, he's shocked to discover Paris isn't in the shape he left it in. Faced with a corrupt prince, he dons the disguise of Chat Noir, protector of the common people. Meanwhile, he also finds himself drawing swords with a pesky Captain who's intent on winning a certain raven-haired girl's heart. Zorro AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Mercy, mercy!"

The blond grinned. "Sorry, old pal. Warriors don't know the meaning of that word."

"No!"

The skilled fencer poked the tip of his rapier over his opponent's heart before dropping it. Both men couldn't handle the serious facade anymore and laughed, their bodies shaking as they did so.

"I will beat you someday," Nino vowed, teasingly holding the point of his sword in the air before swiping it down with a flourish. "Just wait and see."

Adrien chuckled. "By the time I'm done waiting I'll be dead."

Nino scoffed and slapped his hand on his best friend's shoulder. The pair walked out of the training hall together, bypassing the other students to head back to their respective rooms. They spied one of their fencing teachers by the entrance/exit and stopped to say hello to him.

"Ah, Mr. Agreste and Mr. Lahiffe. How was your match?"

While Adrien's lips curled into a smirk, Nino's twisted into a scowl.

"Still can't beat him," he mumbled. Adrien dropped his previous expression and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder in support.

Mr. D'Argencourt offered a smug, proud grin. "Well, Mr. Agreste is the top student. It will be hard for someone to beat him. But not impossible." He turned his attention to the aforementioned student. "Did you work on that special move I showed you?"

Adrien nodded. "I did, but it's not perfect yet."

Mr. D'Argencourt hummed in contemplation. "Well, we still have time. I will see you both at the next lesson."

The young men bid him good-bye before returning to their previous journey of going to their rooms.

"You should show me that special move he's talking about," Nino suggested with a sly grin.

Adrien frowned and shook his head. "I can't, it's supposed to be really secret. He said it's only been in his family but he made an exception for me since he...well...sees potential in me."

Adrien never liked to brag, only sometimes being conceited when he was teasing or joking. Other than that, he was very uncomfortable whenever his superior fencing talent was brought up.

"It's alright, I get it," his best friend replied, not seeming to mind at all, which the blond was thankful for. "That's actually awesome. He must really like you."

"I guess."

Seeing how his friend was growing more uneasy by the second, Nino switched topics. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

He shrugged. "Not sure."

Nino rolled his eyes. "Come on, man! You hardly ever go out and have fun. The ladies love you." He smirked and winked at the innuendo, jabbing Adrien's side with his elbow.

The blond rolled his eyes with a faint grin. He was no stranger to women, he's spent time with some since being sent here by his father. But he wasn't a womanizer who liked to drink and party every night. He liked to keep to himself sometimes, he had a calm attitude. Nino sometimes had trouble understanding that.

He also knew fully well that Nino was right. Whenever he went out there would always be at least one woman who would try to flirt with him. Adrien supposed he was handsome, but sometimes females acted like he was a male model for good looks!

"I'm just going to stay in tonight."

Nino sighed. "You're so boring, sometimes."

"Hey!"

"Adrien!"

Both men turned around to see one of their classmates jogging towards them. Kim didn't break a sweat as he reached the two, not even taking extra breaths. It made sense, he was the most fit one at the academy.

"What is it, Kim?" Adrien asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's the Headmaster. I saw him and he told me that he wants to see you."

The fencer's face slightly paled and his heart skipped a beat in brief worry. What did he do? Was he getting kicked out? His father would be furious...

Adrien forced his voice to sound indifferent. "Thanks, Kim. I'll go see him now."

"Good luck. See you guys later."

With that farewell Kim was off to wherever, probably to walk around town and try to woo a few ladies. Nino gave his friend a gaze filled with pity.

"Do you think it's bad?"

He swallowed. "I don't know."

...

Adrien had forced Nino to return to his room; he didn't need him accompanying him as though he were a child. He was a strong 20-year old who could handle things on his own.

So why was his hand shaking like a nervous school boy's as he attempted to knock on the door?

Adrien huffed. This was ridiculous. He was a grown adult, he had to face this like a man and just get on with it.

With that last thought, he raised his knuckes to the door and knocked.

"Come in!" Came his Headmaster's voice.

With one last gulp, Adrien twisted the doorknob and opened the door. Mr. Damocles welcomed the man with a smile and gestured for him to sit down in front of the large oak desk.

Along the walls were various pictures of graduating students, and also some sports teams, including Adrien's current fencing one. A long trophy sat on a shelf, it was said that Mr. Damocles earned that himself for fencing back when he was in school. All the other trophies sat in the trophy case in one of the hallways.

"I'll just get right to the point, Adrien," Mr. Damocles spoke. He held out a small, white envelop to the young fencer. "Your father has sent for you to return home."

Adrien blinked in surprise. Taking the letter, he opened it up and sure enough, there was his father's writing. He was honestly shocked that he didn't get his assistant, Nathalie, to do it.

He picked up his head to look at the Headmaster again. "Why is he sending me home?"

The older man shrugged. "He didn't say, just that he wants you home. I've arranged a coach for you to take in the morning."

The blond nodded, numbed by this new information. What reason could his father have for prematurely sending him home?

"Th-Thank you, Mr. Damocles."

He nodded. "You're welcome. I'll admit, I'll miss you, Adrien. You were one of my best students."

Adrien allowed a small smile to grace his features. "Thank you."

He stood and made for the door. After opening it and casting one last look to his previous Headmaster, closed the door and made his way to the room that soon wouldn't be his.

...

"You're leaving?! What do you mean you're leaving?!"

Adrien huffed while packing another shirt away. "I told you this five times, Nino. My father wants me back in Paris."

"But _why_?"

The blond shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't say in the letter. Now are you going to help me pack, or what?"

Nino sighed and picked up a carrying case, ready to fill it with his best friend's possessions. "I can't believe you're just up and leaving. It came out of nowhere."

"I was surprised, too," Adrien agreed.

"Do you want to go back?"

At Nino's question, the young man paused. Finally, he sighed, clearly torn. "I don't know. Not really? I mean, there was never anything fun to do in Paris. Well, there probably was, but being a Nobleman means you can't do anything too adventurous."

Nino nodded, understanding. He came from a semi-wealthy family, and he didn't know the extent of Adrien's past situation, but he tried to understand it all the same.

Suddenly, Nino perked up with a gasp and a gleam in his eyes. "Hey, why don't I come with you?"

Adrien whipped his head to look at him as though he was crazy. "What?"

"You heard me! I'll go with you. I'll make sure you aren't trapped and still have fun. Besides, it'll be boring here without my best buddy."

Golden eyebrows drew forward. "But won't your parents be mad if you drop out?"

Nino shrugged. "You know as well as I do that wealthy people don't exactly need education past the basics. And we're far past the basics, they won't care that much. I can rent a room in town-"

"No, no!" Adrien protested. "You're not going to rent a room, you'll be staying in my house. Free of charge."

"Won't your father be mad that you brought a guest unannounced?"

Adrien's lips curved into a rare, sly smirk. "I'll announce you when we get there."

Nino grinned. "When did you become so sneaky? You've been around me too much."

Adrien laughed and continued packing, but soon the laughter died down and a serious look took over his face. "Nino, are you sure you want to come? Don't just make a rash decision."

His best friend placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure. Spain is nice, and they have amazing music, but I've been missing France." With a smile, he turned and gathered some of Adrien's things to put in the carrying case.

...

The next morning, Adrien found himself getting jostled around in the small coach, with a snoring Nino sitting across from him. Adrien was tired too, but even he could wait until they got home and he had a warm bed to sleep in.

A corner of his mouth tilted up. Now he'd probably have to hear complaints of a sore neck when Nino awoke.

Finishing packing and getting ready was the easy part. But getting Nino out of bed was the hardest part of all. Adrien literally had to grab his feet and pull him out under the covers and onto the floor. He received a good deal of scolding after that, to which Adrien just snickered at and told him to get ready.

He leaned an elbow along the sill of the coach, watching the green countryside pass by. He wondered if Paris was any different than what it was two years ago when he left it at the ripe age of 18. It probably wasn't.

There was the village he'd never be allowed in, his father claiming that noblemen didn't associate themselves with peasants. The castle, which housed the royal family, and where Adrien sometimes went for various gatherings.

That was pretty much it, all that he knew of, anyway.

Adrien yawned and felt his eyes drooping. Maybe Nino didn't have that bad of an idea...

...

The blond jerked awake when the coach went over a decently-sized pothole. He hissed and grimaced at the dull pain in his neck whenever he moved it.

He should've waited until he got home to sleep.

"What was that?" Nino rasped, coming to. He blinked tiredly and looked around. "What time is it?"

"There was a bump in the road or something. As for the time..." Adrien glanced out of the window, his eyes narrowed at the harsh rays of sunlight. "I'd say it's about midday."

"Damn, I slept a long time, then." Nino chuckled and stretched his arms as best he could, given the small space in the coach. "Do you think we're close?"

Adrien peeked his head out of the window again, grinning when he could make out a castle in the distance. "I'd say we're pretty close."

...

Adrien's mouth dropped as he took in the village as the coach slowly rumbled through. It looked bad, worse than he ever saw it before when he had to pass through it in a coach like this. The homes looked...poorer. The marketplace was filled with people dressed in dirty clothes, some even had tears in them.

He didn't remember the village looking anything like this when he left.

"You said you weren't allowed here?" Nino asked, coming to look out the window beside Adrien. "I can see why," he murmered, lips slightly curled in disgust and confusion.

"It wasn't always like this," Adrien disagreed. "I don't know what happened while I was gone."

Nino made a contemplative hum and continued to watch. The only building that looked semi-decent was a small bakery, with a few different pastries displayed in the small windows.

Suddenly, a young woman sprinted out of the bakery doors, carrying a large box in her hands. Curious, Adrien's eyes followed her to see her stop in front of a small group of children.

The coach slowed, most likely due to the people crowding the streets along with other horses and riders, giving the blond time to view the situation.

As she faced the children with a wide smile, Adrien took in her striking beauty. Shiny, raven hair that shone blue in the sunlight wrapped into two, twin tails that bounced against her shoulders. Sparkling, heavenly blue eyes lit up in anticipation and warmth. Full lips and a bright smile.

Beautiful, yes, but he took pride in the fact that he wasn't swayed by a pretty face. There were many attractive girls back in Spain, but none could hold his attention for too long.

The little girls and boys, about ten of them, all bounced on their toes excitedly. With a grin, the woman pulled the package from behind her back and bestowed it to them. At once they gave a happy cry and dove for it, but once it was opened the savagery was replaced with gentleness.

Adrien's eyebrows rose as he saw the children pulling out clothing items, one outfit per child. The girls twirled with their new dresses, no doubt eager to be rid of their tearing and dirty ones at the present. The boys held up their outfits to their bodies, their friends critiquing it and ultimately giving them a thumbs-up.

Once the initial surprise died down, the children ran to the woman and smothered her with hugs. She smiled and patted them on their heads, looking like she was about to cry.

Adrien blinked slowly, in awe of this beautiful woman. A woman with her beauty and kindness and generosity in her heart? It was practically unheard of, in all honesty. Most of the females he had met in Spain despised children, though had no qualms about potentially producing some with him.

Of course, he never took their offers.

And the Ladies here in Paris all seemed cold and vain. He remembered Lady Chloe's conceited attitude, he knew she would've done anything to remain on top. She didn't care about anyone but herself.

He was forced to tear his eyes away from her as the coach rolled past. He numbly sat back in his seat, still entranced by the blackette with the giving heart.

"Are you okay?" Nino asked, noticing the weird expression on his friend's face.

"Yeah." He smiled. "I'm fine."

Nino observed the blond's lazy, dopey smile with an expression that clearly said he was creeped out. "You're scaring me."

Adrien snapped out of his daze and laughed. "Sorry."

"Whatever. So, are we almost there?"

He nodded. "Yeah. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Adrien looked out the window, collecting his thoughts. She was just a random woman who he probably wouldn't see again. He shouldn't allow himself to get all love-struck for a girl he had never even met.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the support dear readers :)**

 **So, I only fulfilled half my promise. I updated Selfless but this is coming out faster than One Way Or Another. It'll be here soon, I can assure you.**

 **This fic will be more inspired by a couple older Zorro movies, specifically the 1920 and 40 versions. I've only seen the newer one like once or twice :/ And yes, I like old movies, don't judge. Same goes for Robin Hood, I only know the Disney version and the 1930's version.**

 **To Carottal: I've never heard of it, but it sounds cool :) And the special attack is a reference to the Darkblade episode, when Mr.D'Argencourt used it to beat Adrien in fencing class**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Nino smiled, impressed as he looked up at the large house that seemed to touch the sun. Four pillars helped support it, red brick lined the outside walls. A set of steps led to the front door that seemed to call out to Nino.

"This looks awesome!"

Adrien nodded and sheepishly smiled. "Yeah, it's something. Come on, we'd better go in and break the news quick."

Nino frowned. "Are you sure I could stay? I could always go live with my parents-"

"No, you're my best friend. If I want you to stay here then you will," Adrien replied with a determined glint in his eyes. His father wouldn't be able to stop him from doing something actually fun and spontaneous this time.

The blond grabbed a suitcase and gestured for Nino to do the same. Normally the servants would help bring them in, but Adrien liked to help out whenever he could. His father always scolded him for that viewpoint, that as an Agreste he should hold himself in a higher regard. In those moments, he'd just nod and agree with whatever was told to him to get his father to stop.

The pair of best friends walked up the small set of stairs. Figuring he should do it because it was his house, Adrien knocked on the door and waited.

About a minute later the door opened to reveal an older man with bright green eyes and midnight hair wearing the standard serving uniform.

"Plagg!" Adrien shouted happily, dropping his suitcase to wrap the older man in a hug. Out of everyone in the house, he was closest with Plagg. The man always listened to his problems and was there for him whenever he was needed, even if he may not have been the most kind-spoken companion and always snacked on smelly cheese.

Plagg grimaced though Nino could tell he was fighting back a smile. "Welcome home, Adrien. How was school?"

The blond pulled back and shrugged. "It was fine. Any idea why my father sent for me?"

Plagg's eyes shifted away from Adrien. He bit his bottom lip uneasily before he gave his answer. "I think that's a talk between you and your father."

Adrien couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in curiosity. This must've been serious.

"And who is this?" Plagg asked, glancing at Nino.

"Nino Lahiffe," the boy introduced, smiling. "Great to meet you. Adrien said I could stay here for awhile."

Plagg's eyes widened as he took in the sheepish blond. "Does your father know?"

"Well..."

"Adrien..."

"No."

The midnight-haired servant sighed. "Well, you better go tell him. You know he hates surprises."

Adrien nodded. "I'll go tell him now. Can you get the others to help carry in our things?"

The head servant nodded.

...

While Nino stayed outside, Adrien walked into his father's study. The man was signing a paper of some kind when his son came in.

"Adrien," Gabriel bid, nodding.

"Hello, Father," he returned. Gabriel gestured for him to sit down, which the blond did.

For a few tense seconds, nothing was spoken. Adrien knew the man rarely expressed emotions such as love and care, but he expected at least a little warmer welcome from the man he hasn't seen in two years.

Adrien softly sighed. It was a lost cause to get any kind of affection from him.

"Father, why have you sent for me?" He asked, getting right to the point. Any other kind of small talk would've been frivolous.

For a rare moment, his father showed a sign of weakness, when he placed his fingertips to his temples and audibly sighed. Adrien's eyebrows drew down in concern, yet he said nothing, waiting patiently for the answer.

"You may not have heard, but King Alexandre has been away to war, trying to get more territory. His brother, Prince Matheo, now leads us."

Adrien reeled back, blinking at the surpising news. He knew the King wanted more land, but figured he would've stayed in France should he choose to act on those feelings and let his soldiers handle it. He didn't expect the King to actually go with them.

He knew next to nothing about Prince Matheo. He was younger than King Alexandre, and opted to stay in the shadows and let his brother and his advisors handle most of everything.

But what did Prince Matheo have to do with his being sent back home?

Gabriel continued, answering his son's mental question. "He has raised the taxes. When the peasants ran out of money he started to go after the nobleman, though the taxes weren't as harsh for us. Still, he told me that if I have the extra money to send you to school, then I have the money to pay him more. I don't have that much, Adrien."

This was crazy. This all happened in just two years?

"Why hasn't anyone done something? Why hasn't anyone risen up against him? Why hasn't anyone sent word to the King?!"

Gabriel rubbed a hand along the back of his neck, weary. "The King is unreachable at the moment, no one knows where he is except for Prince Matheo. And do you honestly believe anyone can take on the Guard? Anyone who tried would be killed in seconds."

Adrien sank lower in his chair, still hardly believing any of this. How could this happen? He felt numb as truth after truth registered in his brain.

The man had to be stopped, that much was obvious. But his father was right, who can take on trained soldiers? Men were experts at the blade?

Hmm...

No. It was stupid, crazy idea.

"I see," Adrien murmured.

The older man sighed again. "Yes. Paris has changed since you left."

He nodded his agreement.

Someone had to do something. Maybe...maybe it wasn't so crazy of an idea. If no one was going to do anything, then why shouldn't he step up?

He paused his thought process when he remembered who was standing outside the door.

"Father, I-I brought a guest to stay with us. I didn't know about our money trouble, so I-"

Gabriel glowered. "You brought a guest without my consent?"

Adrien cringed at the scolding look thrown his way, when he remembered how old he was and how he shouldn't be acting like a naughty schoolboy who has just been caught. As a result, he sat up straighter and looked his father in the eyes.

"Yes. I'm grown, I can make my own decisions. But about our money troubles, now that I understand what the problem is, I can send him home."

The older blond eyed him curiously. And, did Adrien dare think, that he looked just the tiniest bit impressed?

"We don't have money troubles," Gabriel dismissed. "And you're right, you're a grown man who can make his own decisions...that is, in your own house."

Adrien squirmed slightly and gulped. He may be an adult, but by all else, this was still his father's house.

Gabriel paused before continuing, still eyeing the boy inquisitively. "Although, a guest will make the Agrestes look hospitable. Very well. Your guest may stay for however long you like."

Adrien perked up, shell-shocked but happy. He didn't expect this turn of events.

He grinned. "Just wait till you meet him, Father."

...

Adrien paced back and forth in his room, deep in thought and oblivious to the man who was slowly going into madness.

"Will you just stop already!" Nino snapped. "You're driving me crazy with all that pacing."

Adrien chuckled but relented, sitting down on the bed next to his friend. "Sorry. It's just...Nino, someone has to do something. This treatment of the peasants can't continue."

Nino shrugged. "Well, you're not the Prince, so there isn't much of anything you can do."

"But something has to be done!" Adrien cried out, temper rising. "I feel I have to do something to help."

Nino rolled his eyes. "You _always_ feel that way. I swear, you're like a natural hero or something."

Adrien's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. That last sentence got him thinking. "Natural hero?"

Nino crossed his arms. "Yeah, it's like you feel compelled to help whenever someone is in distress. Sometimes I just expect you to go put a mask on and rise to the task of helping someone. It's crazy, honestly. Sometimes you just-"

Nino paused as soon as he eyed the look on the blond's face, the look he always adopted whenever a particularly insane idea was cooking in his head.

He paled when the gears in his own mind started to turn in realization. "Adrien, you know I was kidding about all that, right? About being a hero and putting on a mask?"

Adrien didn't respond, except to smile wider.

Nino's eyes widened in panic. "No way, man. Nuh uh. No! Don't even think about it!"

"Think about what?" He blinked innocently.

Nino fixed him with a glare. "You know what I mean. You are not going around in a mask and helping the peasants. It's crazy, you'll get yourself killed."

"If I'm caught!" Adrien countered, grinning madly. "Besides, I was the best fencer at the Academy. I stand a chance of staying alive."

"Adrien," he groaned in exasperation. "You can't just put on a mask and go help people and take on the soldiers. It's insane!"

"Not that insane," Adrien retorted, crossing his own arms and screwing his lips into a stubborn pout. "Besides, would it really be all that bad? I could be a symbol of hope for the common people, help bring back justice. If I don't do something, who will?"

One long look at Adrien and Nino knew, that the blond wasn't going back on this decision.

He sighed and slid a hand down his cheek. "I can't believe you're doing this."

...

"I still can't believe you're doing this."

Adrien stepped out of his closet, sporting a loose, black shirt with matching pants and boots. He also took the time to slip on black gloves over his hands. He grinned and struck a dramatic pose.

"What do you think?" He asked, arms stretched out wide.

Nino frowned. "You look like a bandit."

"Thank you," Adrien returned, smirking. "I need to look the part, right?"

"Stealing money from the rich to give to the poor." Nino shook his head. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

Adrien nodded solemnly. "I do. Someone has to do something, and it seems that I'm the only one here who wants to take action. That is, if you care to join me?"

Nino shook his head resolutely. "Sorry, but no way. You go risk your neck, I'll stand safely by and away from the swords."

Adrien laughed, once more going over his choice of clothing. All he needed was a sword and-

"Hey, what's your name going to be, anyway?" Nino asked, raising an eyebrow. "You can't go around calling yourself Adrien."

Hm. He hadn't thought of a name. He shrugged. "I don't know. What do you think?"

Nino looked him over. "I'd say something involving the color black would do."

The blond thought for a moment until an idea popped into his head. A corner of his mouth quirked up.

"Well, I've always been fond of cats."

...

Marinette Dupain-Cheng awoke the next morning to the fresh smell of bread. A relieved smile automatically lifted her lips. If there was bread being made, that meant her parents still had money to get supplies to make it.

Prince Matheo has been relentless when it came to taxes. As a result, her parents' bakery has been getting less and less customers. They had to rely on the occasional nobleman's order to stay in business, but even then most of the money had to go to taxes.

The blackette got up from her bed to put on one of her casual day dresses. A memory of the smiling children from the previous day found its way in her mind and she couldn't help but smile. They looked so happy to have new things, and she was just as happy making them.

But when she inclined her head to the right, and saw the dwindling amount of fabric, she frowned. Pretty soon she won't have any more money to purchase even the most basic of fabrics. Then what would the children wear?

She couldn't help but take a look at her own dress, eyeing the small rip in the hem. She could sew it up later, and then what? What about the next tear? She was running out of thread as well.

Sighing, she knew there was nothing she could do about it now. The only thing to do was go help her parents bake today's pastries and possibly deliver some orders.

When Marinette came downstairs, she picked up the waiting croissant on the dining table and went for a glass of milk to drink, along with some butter to put on the flaky treat.

"Good morning, sweetie," Sabine greeted, smiling warmly and planting a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Good morning, Maman," Marinette replied as best she could with her cheeks stuffed with croissant. Her mother giggled before leaving to return to work. Her father once dropped by in the dining room to say hello, only giving time to ruffle his daughter's hair before going back to baking.

When Marinette was finished eating, she walked into the kitchen and found her apron hanging from a hook on the wall. The other two hooks were bare. She tied on the apron and immediately got into the work environment, helping her father knead dough.

"Marinette, why don't you go up front. You never know when a customer will drop in," Tom suggested, a hopeful twinkle in his eyes. She didn't have the heart to tell him her doubts.

"Okay, Papa."

"Thank you, Marinette." He smiled at her retreating form, only letting out a sigh when she left. He knew as well as she did there probably wasn't going to be any customers, he was just too optimistic to give up hope.

For awhile Marinette didn't do much of anything. She straightened out the different pastries, dusted the counter, cleaned the display case, maybe read a few pages from a book.

Not a soul in sight.

Well, except for the girl currently sprinting through the door.

Marinette blinked at her best friend's sudden appearance. The girl looked exhausted and was gasping for air, but it did nothing to quell the excited grin on her lips.

"Alya? What is it?"

"There-There's a-a-" She paused to gather more breath. "There's a guy that's finally risen up against the Prince! You should've seen it, Marinette! Two soldiers were posting an order in town, saying how some other food won't count for money anymore for the taxes, and then this guy appeared!"

The blackette raised a curious eyebrow. "What guy?"

"That's the thing!" Alya squealed. "No one knows who he is! He was wearing all black and wore a mask. He just went up to them, poked them with his sword and demand they take down the poster. Then he made them put up _his_ poster! He calls himself Chat Noir and says he's here to protect us. Do you know what this means?"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "It means that a common outlaw is going to be arrested and hung in a few days?"

Alya pouted angrily. "No! It means things are finally going to change around here. No more high taxes! Things will go back to normal like they were when King Alexandre was here."

The blackette couldn't help but scowl at the mention of her King. What kind of King abandons his people and puts his greedy brother in charge?

And what exactly was this 'Chat Noir' going to do? He was probably just like any other bandit. In no time he'll get captured and killed, no one should be making any sort of fuss over him.

Still, it was nice to see Alya smiling again. With her kind of reaction to him, she didn't doubt the other peasants had similar ones. Even if Chat Noir may be captured later, she'll enjoy the hope he brings for now.

As a result, the edges of the blackette's mouth turned up. "I hope so, Alya. I really hope so."

Just then the bell above the door chimed. Both girls swivelled around to see the customer, only to find Captain Theo Barbot. Alya didn't bother hiding her disgust for him while Marinette plastered on a polite smile.

"Good morning, ladies," the brunet addressed. He only gave Alya a parting glance before training his eyes on the young woman behind the counter. "Hello, Marinette."

The budding designer squirmed a bit, uncomfortable under his leering gaze. "Hello, Captain."

Captain Theo has been trying to pursue her for a few months now. Ever since he stepped into the modest bakery, he hasn't left Marinette alone. She tried telling him she wasn't interested, but the man just wouldn't listen. She was too nice to say anything rude, unlike Alya, who wanted to command him to leave her best friend alone and throw a punch at him.

But Marinette never allowed her to do that. If Alya laid a finger on him he wouldn't hesitate to arrest her. She could only hope that her best friend wouldn't be killed as well.

"You're looking exceptionally radiant this morning."

Marinette suppressed a giggle when she heard the muffled noises of Alya's gagging. Theo didn't seem to hear, only registering Marinette's adorable reaction and thinking his compliment caused it.

He grinned wider and leaned closer to her. "And your eyes look so-"

At that moment Alya cleared her throat, ripping Theo's attention away from the blackette. Marinette mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Say, shouldn't you be out there looking for Chat Noir?" Alya questioned, a spark of mischief lighting her eyes, anticipating his reaction.

Theo glowered at the mention of the new criminal, not disappointing the devious woman. "My soldiers can handle him, he won't be too hard to find, I imagine."

Alya snickered. "Yeah, he really made your two soldiers look like complete fools, huh?"

Marinette stiffened at the insult. She hoped that remark didn't set off the terrible Captain.

Theo frowned deeper. A comment like that could be considered treason and warrant an arrest. However, he knew that if he arrested Marinette's best friend, then he'd never have a chance with her.

He'd just arrest her after Marinette agreed to marry him, then. That way the black-haired beauty couldn't escape him.

"He caught us by surprise, is all. Who can expect a man coming out of nowhere in this peaceful town and pointing a sword at you?"

Alya wanted to badly to scream that that's what he has been doing all the time he's been here, but she managed to control her temper, only letting out a calming breath out of her nose. Marinette silently thanked her for holding back.

It was time for this little visit to end.

"Well, Captain, my parents are busy baking and I'm sure Alya needs to be going somewhere. If you'll excuse me."

Theo's lips were still tugged down into a displeased frown, yet he nodded his head anyway. Marinette retreated to the kitchen while Alya walked out the door, hiding until it was safe to come back in. Theo took one look around the bakery and followed after Alya, although going down the opposite street.

Marinette waited about a minute after the bell stopped jingling to come out of her hiding place. She leaned on the counter and huffed tiredly. How long would she have to put up with Captain Theo?

Alya came back in seconds later, scowling. "That guy is such a creep. Someone needs to tell him to leave you alone, because you won't let _me_ do it."

She shook her head. "You know what would happen if you did something like that. And I'm sure Theo will forget about me soon. If I'm not interested then he'll just move on to another girl, right?"

Alya frowned. "I don't think so. It's been months and he's still chasing after you. Marinette, you've got to do something."

"What can I do that doesn't end up with me in a noose or a veil?" Marinette retorted. She slumped further down onto the counter. "Maybe I should marry him. He has plenty of money. He's best friends with the Prince. He can make sure me and my parents live comfortably."

Alya's eyes bulged at this ridiculous thought. "What?! No, don't think like that! If you don't love him, you won't marry him. Don't try sacrificing yourself. Relax, I know you'll find a better suitor."

Marinette couldn't help but scoff at that. "Really, Alya? Like who? No one has shown interest in me besides Theo."

"Because he's scared them all away by showing interest in you," Alya replied, annoyed. "We just need a decent guy who isn't afraid of him."

Marinette laughed. "Okay. Let me know when you find him," she joked. "Preferably when he hasn't been arrested yet."

...

"Marinette, do you mind delivering an order for us?" Sabine called from the kitchen.

Marinette placed down her sketchbook and writing tool and walked back to meet with her mother. "No, Maman, I don't mind."

"Thank you, sweetie," Sabine gushed, smiling. "It's a cake for the Beaureals. Will you be okay on your own? It's a long walk..."

Indeed it was a long walk. The Beaureals lived on the outskirts of town, where all the other noblemen lived, but theirs was the farthest away. She'd have to take a shortcut through the woods to get there.

Not wanting to let down her parents, she nodded her affirmation. "I can do it."

...

Marinette gulped when she came across the edge of town, right near the entrance to the forest. It was midday, the sun was bright in the sky, so darkness wasn't an issue. Also, she's never had any run-ins with any wild animals, so she wasn't worried about that either.

She was worried of the possibility of meeting up with Chat Noir. She had never seen him, knew nothing of his character aside from Alya told her. As far as she knew, they haven't captured him yet. He could be anywhere at this moment.

Would he rob her if she came across him? She didn't have any money, only this cake in her hands. She hoped he wouldn't take that.

Marinette growled and resisted the urge to smack herself. What were the chances of Chat Noir being in the forest at the same time she would be? She'd be fine.

With that confidant thought, she placed one foot outwards on the dirt path and started the rest of her journey.

...

Marinette didn't know what she had been so worried about. Her walk has been completely quiet and un-interrupted. She'd get this cake delivered in no time.

"Well, well, well."

Looks like she spoke too soon. She straightened at the sound of the cool, masculine voice.

"Looks like I found a princess who seems to have lost her way."

Huh? A princess? Her?

The source of the voice dropped down from the tree above. It was a man, maybe a year or two older than her. He was wearing an all-black outfit, complete with mask, cat ears atop his head, and a sash that fell dangerously close to the ground to resemble a tail.

Marinette gaped at him. With those touches to his outfit, she deduced that he had to be Chat Noir. Who else could it be?

Her heart started to pound in terror, the cake began to slightly shake in her hands. Her sapphire orbs trailed down to the sword resting comfortably against his hip.

Was he going to kill her, kidnap her? Princesses were worth a lot of money. She had no idea why he thought she was one, given her appearance, but she was going to be quick to dispel the claim.

"N-No. I'm not a princess, I swear! I'm just a peasant."

Chat Noir clicked his tongue and shook his head, as if to scold her for telling him that. "Now, now, Princess. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!"

What was wrong with him? Why wouldn't he believe her? Besides, she hated liars.

Chat Noir pivoted on his heel and started to walk around her, reminding her of a cat about to pounce on its prey. Marinette stared after him warily as he circled around, her heart didn't relinquish it's pounding beat.

She knew he was going to hurt her in some way.

Finally, he began to speak.

"Kind. Caring. Generous. Beautiful. All of these are traits that princesses have." A corner of his mouth pulled up in a smirk. "So don't even try to lie to me and tell me you're not one. I know royalty when I see it."

Marinette blinked in confusion. Compliments were things she wasn't expecting at all. Just what game was he playing?

He suddenly straightened and chuckled. "And what manners I have. I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Chat Noir."

He stepped toward her and took her hand. She gasped, about to tear it away, when he placed his lips upon her knuckles.

...What?

Chat Noir gently released her fingertips. His emerald green eyes seemed to twinkle as he looked at her. "What is your name?" He asked softly.

Marinette shivered, still not over her fear of him. Her eyes found themselves travelling back to the sharp sword secured at his waist. It seemed to glimmer in the limited sunlight.

Chat Noir followed her eye movements. When he realized most of the reason for her apprehension, he smiled and his hands moved to the sash.

"Is this what you're so scared of?" He inquired in a tender whisper. "My sword?"

Marinette bit her lip, not answering.

Chat Noir didn't wait another moment to untie it and throw it aside, rendering him completely defenseless. She stared after the fallen weapon in bewilderment. Why would he do that?!

The blackette returned her attention to the blond when he continued to talk.

"You have no need to fear my sword, Princess. It will never be pointed at you."

He looked so...truthful. For a stranger, he seemed to care a lot for her. But why? He was just a common outlaw. Men were so confusing.

He gazed back at her wide eyes, apparently waiting for something.

Oh! Her name, he wanted her name. Should she tell him?

Chat Noir deflated at her lack of answer. "I-I understand if you don't want to tell me. You don't have to, I won't hurt you if you don't."

Damn it. He looked so vulnerable and hurt...like a sad, little kitten. She wanted the pain in his eyes to vanish.

It wasn't fair that a stranger, and a criminal at that, could make her feel this kind of guilt.

"My name's Marinette," she whispered. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

He seemed to perk at that. His eyes sparkled inside his mask and he gave her a beaming smile of white teeth.

The pair froze at the sound of hoofbeats coming along the path.

Chat Noir was the first to act. He turned away from her and went to pick up his sash. He secured it back around his waist, letting the sword hang from his hip. He walked back over to Marinette and picked up her hand, giving it a quick kiss. Strangely, she didn't feel compelled to pull it away.

"I better get going. Be safe, Princess. Oh, and," he paused to grin, "I hope your cake gets to its destination safely."

Marinette didn't have time to reply, as he ran away and hurriedly climbed up the tree. When he got to his desired branch the leaves rustled a little, but other than that, you couldn't tell he was up there.

"Marinette!" Theo called as soon as he laid eyes on her. The Captain was accompanied by three other soldiers on horseback. "What are you doing here?"

She bit back a grimace.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the continued support guys :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

High above in the safety of the trees, Chat Noir watched the man interact with Marinette. From what he overheard from the girl, he concluded his name was Theo. And by the looks of his uniform, he looked to be a Captain.

Marinette kept fidgeting, but only a bit. It was something only someone with a good eye could see. He also noted the smile she wore was overly big and overly fake. It was obvious she didn't like this Captain Theo.

Chat narrowed his eyes as he continued to watch the interaction. He was proving not to like him either.

How the Captain got off his horse to speak with her more closely. How he kept trying to lean into her space, only for her to take a step back. How his eyes were half-lidded and his mouth was quirked up into a leering grin as he spoke with her. How he was blatently _flirting_ with her and she was clearly uncomfortable.

It made the outlaw's teeth grind.

At long last, Theo got atop his horse again and the men turned around and galloped off back to where they came. When it was safe enough again, Chat dropped down from the tree and landed beside Marinette, who jumped at his sudden presence.

"Chat Noir? I thought you would've left by now," she said.

He glared in the direction the soldiers left, crossing his arms. "Who is he?"

The girl cutely tilted her head in confusion. "Who's who?"

"That man you were talking to," he bit out. "Who is he?"

"Oh," she responded, frowning. "That's Captain Theo. He's best friends with Prince Matheo and is pretty much his second-in-command."

He turned to her. "Who is he to _you_?"

She blinked in suprise at the blunt question. The only people who would ask for her direct feelings about a man would be her parents or Alya. It wasn't appropriate for a stranger to ask it, more or less a criminal.

She tried to hold back the scowl threatening to break out on her lips. "He's a...a suitor."

The black cat rose an eyebrow beneath his mask. "A suitor?"

She nodded. "He's been pursuing me for several months, now. But, I'm not interested in him. He doesn't seem to take the hint."

She didn't like him. He mentally breathed a sigh of relief. This meant he had a chance! A slim one, but a chance nonetheless. He was determined not to make her uncomfortable of his attentions, instead having her reply with smiles and blushes.

He donned a wicked smirk at the sudden idea that came to his mind.

"Would you allow me to politely tell him to leave you alone? To never look or even breathe in your direction ever again?"

Her mouth dropped as her bluebell eyes enlarged. "No! You'll get yourself killed!"

His eyes crinkled when his smile widened. "Princess, do you care for this mangy desperato's life?"

Marinette huffed and crossed her arms while turning her head away from him. "I care about everyone's life."

"Even the Captain's?"

"He may be mean and pushy, but yes."

He marvelled at her kind heart. This girl was too good for this world.

The blond eased his arm into her crossed ones to take her hand. She looked at him in surprise mixed with confusion as he pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles after he bowed.

"Your mercy knows no bounds, fair Princess. Would you like me to escort you to whichever house you're going to?"

Marinette peered down at the cake in her hands, having forgotten about it during all the excitement that has happened. She returned her gaze to his when she answered him.

"Thank you for the offer, but no. It'll be easier for you to be caught."

He quirked a teasing eyebrow. "Are you sure? The _fur_ est can be _purr_ etty dangerous. Why, you may even run into one of those cutthroat outlaws who defy the kingdom!"

The blackette laughed at that, her slight annoyance for the earlier puns evaporating when she heard the purely ironic statement he tacked on at the end.

Chat Noir smiled at her amusement, proud that he could get that kind of reaction out of her.

"I'm sure. You run along, Kitty. Go scamper off and make trouble elsewhere."

He grinned. "As the Princess wishes."

...

Much later on, when Chat Noir was sure Marinette had safely arrived back at home, he spied a carriage travelling along the forest path. By it's grandeur design and gleaming white horses leading it, he would say it was a noble family.

Perfect for the picking.

He tensed on his branch, getting ready to jump. He'd have to time this just right, otherwise he'd wind up on the side of the path with a broken leg.

When the horses clop-cloped beneath him, he made a quick prayer and dove for the driver. The man shrieked in surprise to which Chat only responded with throwing him out onto the road, safely out of the moving carriage's way.

He took hold of the reins on the horse and made the horses go faster, just far enough so that the man would take awhile to catch up to them.

"Driver, what is the meaning of this?" An older, but strangely familiar voice, demanded.

Chat Noir stopped the carriage and turned around to see a man who had him blinking in shock.

Andre Bourgeois. He knew it would be inevitable to see Chloe's family again, but of all the carriages to rob, he picked theirs?

What irony.

The older man gaped at the sight of the new criminal and seemed to choke on air.

"Daddy?!" A girl's voice rudely called. Chat instantly knew who that could be.

Lady Chloe's face popped out of the window beside her father's. "Why is the carriage sto- _ahhhh!_ " Chloe had screamed upon first sight of the feline outlaw."Daddy, don't let him take my jewelry, anything but that!"

Well now he knew what to look for.

He had to admit, he was going to get some sick, twisted pleasure out of robbing his childhood companion. His father forced him to be around her, hoping to get the two of them together. The Bourgeois was one of the richest families in the kingdom so his father was determined to set a match and seal the families together. But as Adrien grew older, and became more adamant that a match between them was _never_ going to happen, Gabriel backed off.

He remembered Lady Chloe to be rude, temperamental, selfish, conceited, and greedy. She had to have anything she set her eye on and didn't take no for an answer. So when Adrien had politely declined a courtship (which was extremely improper and borderline scandalous, as the woman never asked for a courtship from a man), she only tried to force more of her affection on him.

He was more than grateful when his father sent him away to Spain to study.

Chat smirked at the quivering pair. He took his time dropping down to the ground and almost strolled on his way to the door. However, when he got there, the smile dropped into a pensive frown and he wrenched the door open. He grabbed his sword and pointed it at the father and daughter.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to give me all your valuables?"

"How dare you!" Andre cried out indignantly. "Prince Matheo will hear of this!"

"We're on our way to his castle right now," Chloe added with a huff. "I'll tell him all about you and then he won't hesitate to kill you."

The grin made it's way back on Chat's face. "First off, it isn't his castle, it's King Alexandre's. Second, he can't kill me if he can't catch me. Now, your valuables? And I believe you mentioned some jewelry? Come on, be quick about it. I'm not a very patient cat."

"Daddy, don't let him!" Chloe begged, bringing her hands to the diamond necklace that lay on her neck.

Andre looked between their robber and his daughter uneasily.

Chat's patience was wearing thin. "Come on," he prodded, poking Andre with the tip of his sword. "You can either give them to me willingly, or I'll have to take them by force. And I can't gaurantee either of you will escape with your lives."

He wouldn't commit to murder, but they didn't have to know that.

The pair gasped in fright. Andre pleaded with Chloe to give up her jewelry. At first she was reluctant, but with his begging, finally gave in.

Chat held out his other hand, the one that wasn't preoccupied with the weapon, and grabbed the pouch of coins from Andre and the necklace from Chloe, along with a golden comb and a diamond ring. The thief chuckled and thanked them for the donation before making his hasty getaway.

...

He knew one place where he could give the valuables and it would end up in the hands of the needy public.

The local church. He formed a bond with the Father there, Xavier Ramier, back in his youth. The man taught him compassion, and how he should have care for all living things, from the common pigeon to the whales in the sea. He hoped that Xavier would consider his plan and go through with it.

It was nighttime, but he knew it couldn't be that late yet. Father Xavier had to still be in there, sometimes people came at night for confessions.

As always, the church was open. He made sure no one was around before walking inside. The place was modest, having no overly expensive decorations. Just the usual statues such as the Virgin Mary stood around, various arrangements of flowers littered the altar and around the praying area where a person goes for after they confess their sins.

As of now, the church was empty, yet the candles were still lit. It blanketed the place with a dull, almost eerie, light. He looked around for Xavier, but still found no sign of him or was able to hear anything. Maybe he was in his office?

Chat knew where the backroom was and knocked when he reached the door. He heard muffled, confused words and when the door opened, smiled upon seeing his old friend.

"Hello, Father," Chat greeted.

"You," Xavier hissed, narrowing his eyes. "Chat Noir, I presume?"

Chat could only smirk, it seemed like he had already heard of his antics of the day. He offered a quick, polite bow. "Yes, I am, my dear Father. But it doesn't look like you're too happy to see me."

"You're an outlaw," he stated. "While the soldiers deserve how they were treated by you, I have no idea of what your motive is."

Ah, so he didn't really have a dislike for him. He was just suspicious of him.

He smiled. "I only want to help the common people. Prince Matheo has been ruthless in his taxes and I want to make these people's lives easier. I won't stop until King Alexandre is back and sets things right."

Xavier peered curiously at him, trying to detect any lies. When he found none, a corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile.

"Huh," he mused, chuckling. "It's about time someone stood up to that Prince."

Chat shared his testament, nodding. "It won't be overnight, but I will stop him eventually. For now, though..." He paused to bring out his hands from behind his back that held the stolen items. Father Xavier's eyes bulged at them, to Chat Noir.

"Courtesy of the Bourgeois family," Chat claimed and winked. "Please take them and give them to the peasants. Sell them and give the money to them if you have to, but just please let the people somehow get the value of these."

Xavier raised a skeptical brow. Should he deal with stolen things?

"Please, Father," Chat begged, all traces of amusement gone. "Please help me help the peasants. We're their only hope right now."

Xavier made a quick nod of that. Stolen or not, his people needed money to survive, and they had to get it some way. Being honest just wasn't getting the job done anymore.

"Thank you," Chat bid, dropping them into Xavier's waiting hands. "So, can I consider us to be partners, of some sort?"

Xavier smiled and nodded. "Yes, definitely. Thank you, Chat Noir."

* * *

 **A/N: I know it was short, but I thought it was a good place to end the chapter. I might update again this weekend, not sure. I have a few assignments to do, including writing a speech :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Fyi, the prince and king are made up but Xavier is Mr. Pigeon's name ;) Also, thank you to everyone who wished me well on my assignments, I did well on them :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Where the hell were you?!" Nino whisper-shouted in Adrien's room when the blond finally returned. "Do you know what time it is?!"

Adrien chuckled as he took off his mask. "No, I don't, actually. Care to enlighten me?"

"One in the morning. I thought you got your ass killed out there," Nino growled.

"Well, as you can see, I'm _purr_ fectly okay," Adrien replied teasingly, even performing a mocking bow for him.

His best friend rolled his eyes. "You're foolish, you know that? Do you know how hard it was to cover for you today? I had to tell your dad that you took a walk, then went shopping, then visited some old friends."

Adrien turned to him, confused as he pulled off the cat ears on his head. "How was that hard?"

"Because I don't know if you actually take walks, go shopping, or have friends! I had to name a bunch of stuff up and I can only hope he bought it."

"Lord knows I didn't."

Both men stiffened at the new voice. Plagg walked into the room, still clad in his formal attire, his steps smooth and not faltering for a second. His piercing green eyes locked on the blond, who still wore the all-black outfit of Chat Noir.

"P-Plagg," Adrien stuttered, nervous about how the servant would take this. Plagg was his most trustworthy friend growing up, yes, but he still worked for his father. Adrien couldn't afford to have the servant tell on him, Gabriel would end his escapades faster than he could blink.

"Adrien," he returned, face betraying no emotion. "Based on your clothing, I assume you're just back now. I wouldn't doubt it's because you had a very busy day, _Chat Noir_."

Adrien gulped. Nino winced.

"So," Plagg drawled, "care to tell me why you're doing this?"

The blond swallowed nervously. "I-I just want to help the common people. Prince Matheo shouldn't be taxing them like this, I'm going to stop it."

The black-haired servant rubbed a hand on his chin as he contemplated the young man before him. Adrien stood his ground, refusing to cower and beg for Plagg's secrecy. Nino's eyes anxiously darted between the two of them, wondering who was going to crack first.

At last, a grin pulled at a corner of Plagg's mouth. "Well, hopefully your visit to the castle tomorrow will help you with that. Good night, Adrien. Oh, and, be a little quieter next time you're sneaking in. If your father heard you, 'Chat Noir' wouldn't exist anymore."

With that piece of advice, Plagg turned around and walked out of the room, presumably to get more camembert. His hunger for that cheese could never be satisfied, Adrien thought.

"How did he even hear me?" The blond groaned, sitting on the bed. "I thought I was pretty quiet."

"Guess you have to be quieter next time," Nino quipped with a snicker.

"And what's this about me visiting the castle tomorrow?" Adrien asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "I never agreed to visit, in fact, I don't even remember being offered to go."

"The invitation came at dinner," his best friend explained. "Prince Matheo wants to meet the 'newly-returned young Agreste gentleman'. Lady Chloe and Captain Theo Barbot are supposed to be there too, whoever they are."

Adrien scowled at the little bit of information tacked on at the end. He _really_ didn't want to be in the same room with a corrupt prince, a vain girl, and a Captain who was trying to steal Marinette's heart away from him.

"You okay?" Nino asked, raising an eyebrow and resting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Who are those people, anyway?"

Adrien grimaced. "Lady Chloe is a childhood friend, but she's been wanting to marry me for a few years, now. She doesn't get the hint that I'm not interested, and I can't just outright tell her I'm not. I'm not that mean. And Captain Theo is...well..."

Honestly, Theo had done nothing really wrong, aside from flirting with Marinette. So he shouldn't have that big of a problem with him. Although...

He dragged a hand down his cheek, just wanting to stop thinking of it.

"Well?" Nino pressed. "Captain Theo is what?"

God, this was going to be embarrassing.

"Theo is...um-trying to woo a girl." Adrien didn't meet his friend in the eyes, mentally bracing himself for the laughter and jokes.

But his friend didn't seem to understand. "So? What's wrong with... _oh_." Nino suddenly gained a purely wicked smirk. "Oh! I get it!"

"Please don't," Adrien groaned in misery.

"Are you kidding?!" Nino let out excitedly and laughed, though keeping mind to not let his voice get so loud as to wake up Gabriel. "You're actually jealous! I've never seen you jealous before. So who is she? What's she like? What's he like? Tell me everything."

Adrien didn't exactly appreciate being informed of the fact he was jealous from another person, despite it being his best friend. He hated how he felt, why was he envious in the first place? He knew Marinette didn't like Theo and yet he still felt like bashing the man's face in.

It was truly a wonder in itself how he felt like this after only knowing Marinette for such a short time. Yet somehow she enchanted him, just the same.

"Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I believe she works for a bakery or is a baker, herself. I saw her when we first came in and I saw her again in the forest when I was Chat."

Nino's eyes almost seemed to bulge out of his head. "You saw her as Chat?! What happened?"

Adrien shrugged, trying to act indifferent, but couldn't stop the blush flooding to his cheeks. "We introduced ourselves and talked a little bit. That's it."

Nino grinned widely, eyeing the redness in his friend's cheeks. "That's it? Is there more?"

Adrien shook his head. "No, that's it."

"Alright," Nino relented, knowing how pushing him wasn't going to help. "So tell me about Theo and Marinette. What's that about?"

The blond glowered, looking down at the floor. "Theo is trying to pursue Marinette but she doesn't like him. I don't know why I even feel...jealous," he murmured the last word. "It doesn't make sense."

"Sure it does," Nino reassured, wrapping an arm around his best friend's shoulders. "You don't like another guy trying to flirt with the girl you like. It's perfectly normal to feel like that."

"I guess."

Nino yawned. "Listen, I think it's time we go to bed. You have to go to the castle around noon."

"Me?" Adrien asked. "What about you?"

Nino's hazel eyes awkwardly looked around. "I wasn't invited..."

Adrien smiled. "You're my guest and my best friend. You're coming with me. Besides, what kind of friend would leave me alone with those kinds of people?"

Nino just laughed and bid him good night before retreating to his own room.

...

The next day, Adrien and Nino set off on two horses, intent on going to King Alexandre's castle to meet with the Prince. Adrien was a bit nervous, hoping no one would recognize him, but Nino reassured that the mask concealed his identity really well.

As they were passing through the village, Adrien spotted the same bakery Marinette had come out of just the other day.

He shouldn't go in. He should just continue on his way towards the castle. Just keep going.

.

.

.

"Hey, Nino, are you hungry?"

...

"Girl, did you hear what happened yesterday?" Alya squealed mischievously, smiling so wide Marinette thought her lips would crack.

"No," Marinette replied, shrugging as she cleaned the counter. On the inside she was panicking; did someone see her and Chat Noir talking and Alya found out?

She quickly dismissed the notion, knowing if that was the case, Alya would've definitely said something different. She probably would've run in here and demand to know the details and reprimand her for not telling her sooner.

The blackette idly thought if perhaps she should tell Alya about the meeting, they _were_ best friends, after all.

No. Alya was the source of the juiciest gossip in Paris, there was no way she could keep something like that a secret.

"Lady Chloe got robbed by Chat Noir!" Alya squealed, laughing. "He took all her father's money and her jewelry!"

While she knew Lady Chloe to have the reputation of being selfish and conceited, she was still concerned for her well-being. Sure, Chat Noir didn't hurt her, but that didn't mean he extended that generosity to everyone.

"Are they okay?" She questioned, stopping her cleaning and glancing up at Alya.

Alya waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah, they're fine. I'm just finally glad Chloe got a reality check, maybe she won't think she's better than everyone else anymore."

Hm, she had a point. Hopefully Chloe would gain some humility after this.

"Maybe."

Her best friend opened her mouth to say something else but her speech was halted when the bell above the door chimed, signaling a customer. Marinette's eyes shifted from Alya towards the front door, seeing two men walking towards the counter.

The one on the left had to be the most handsome man she'd ever seen. Sunshine gold hair, apple green eyes, and a warm smile lighting up his features. He was dressed nicely, in clothes she'd only ever seen noblemen wear. That would explain why she hadn't seen him around the village.

However, she wasn't swayed by just a pretty face. Theo was handsome, yes, but he had a disgusting personality.

Alya moved over to let the two men get to the counter. The blond's darker-skinned friend made eye contact with Marinette and smiled, until his eyes glanced over in Alya's direction.

The man tensed and froze...literally. His eyes remained unblinking as he stared at her with his mouth parted.

Marinette quirked up an eyebrow while Alya raised both of hers in concern. His friend looked at his friend with an utterly befuddled expression on his face.

"Uh, Nino?" The man asked. "Are you okay?"

'Nino' blinked and his eyes darted from side to side before they stuck to the ground. He bit his lip and refused to say anything.

The blue-eyed girl looked over to Alya for any explanation. She simply shrugged and didn't offer anything helpful.

"Ah, sorry about that," the blond said with an embarrassed smile as he rubbed a hand along the back of his neck. She also noticed his cheeks held a pink tint. "I don't know what's gotten into him-OW!"

Marinette blinked in bewilderment at the man's sudden cry of pain. He angrily directed his glare to his friend while his left foot was lifted in the air.

Good thing she wasn't only affected by good looks, because these customers were the weirdest she'd seen in awhile.

"Um, can I help you?" She inquired uneasily, wanting to just get them out of the bakery.

The blond snapped out of whatever annoyance he had previously been in and flashed her a sheepish smile. "Uh-hi! Um-yeah, can I have-uh-two croissants? Please?"

The aspiring designer slowly nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'll get them for you."

The bakery was plunged into uncomfortable silence as she got out the desired pastries. Alya peered at Nino curiously, yet he insisted on keeping his head low to the ground and didn't speak a word. The green-eyed man patiently stood in front of the counter, trying to look every bit at ease and not like he wanted to run out of there.

Adrien mentally sighed. He expected to go inside, charm Marinette a little bit and buy a couple pastries, then be on his way. He didn't expect this outcome at all. Dammit why did Nino have to freeze like that? He still didn't understand what happened to him.

The pretty girl came back in front of him and held out a paper bag with the bakery's symbol on it. "Here you go!" she said cheerfully.

As Adrien was about to take it, the bell above the door chimed again. On instinct, he inclined his head to glance over his shoulder and was surprised to see Captain Theo standing there.

He strode towards the counter, eyeing the beautiful girl with a predatory look in his eyes. Adrien clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes.

Alya's hands curled into trembling fists as she gazed at the Captain in anger. Marinette's peppy expression fell at the sight of him, but she managed to somewhat bring it back. She could never be rude to a customer, even if they were giving her unwanted attention.

Theo's arrival was enough to snap Nino out of whatever had happened to him and he politely moved to the side to let Theo through. Adrien didn't move an inch, resulting in getting him not-so-subtly pushed to the side, closer to Marinette's friend.

He let out a quiet growl of anger.

"Hello, Marinette," Theo greeted flirtatiously, leaning an arm on the counter. "How is your day so far?"

The girl fought against the scowl threatening to break out on her features. "It's fine. How are you, Captain?"

Nino twitched at the sound of the title, prompting him to shift his eyes to look at his best friend. Was this Captain Theo, the same one who was after Marinette as well?

Judging by Adrien's budding fury, he could assume it was.

"I am well, thank you. I'm actually on my way to the castle, we're having tea with Lady Chloe and the Prince, along with another man. I think his name is Damien Grass or something."

Damien Grass? Nino bit back a cackle at that, he knew he would definitely be using it as ammunition against 'Damien' later.

But his friend didn't look amused at all by the mistake. His emerald eyes only narrowed further.

"It's Adrien Agreste," he bit out.

Theo, acting shocked, turned to look at the bristling blond as though he had no idea he was standing there. "I'm sorry, are you Adrien? My apologies."

Adrien saw right through the faux concern, noticing the man's lips twitching in barely-concealed mirth. He would love to tell him he wasn't forgiven, but it wouldn't do to look like a rude snob in front of Marinette. He wanted her to have the highest opinion of him, and Chat Noir.

"It's alright, Captain."

"I'm glad. I hope this little mistake won't affect our time together at Prince Matheo's castle?"

"Isn't it King Alexandre's?" Adrien asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Marinette held back a surprised gasp while Alya didn't hold back her reaction, letting her jaw drop. That remark could almost be considered treason, and to hear a nobleman say it? It was unheard of.

Theo glowered, the friendly expression he had earlier plastered on melting away. "I suppose that's true," he murmured slowly, the silent threat hanging in the air between them.

Marinette cleared her throat to distract the men from each other. She didn't want an arrest to happen in here.

They blinked at the same time and directed their attention on the nervously smiling baker's daughter.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Captain, but I'm very busy today and I'm sure you need to be heading to the castle now. And here are your croissants, Monsieur!"

Adrien took the bag, stealing a peek at the stiff Captain. He was looking between the two of them in suspicion.

Seizing the opportunity, Adrien lowered an arm to the counter and leaned closer to the startled blackette, whose cheeks started to darken at his close proximity.

"Call me Adrien," he insisted with a low tone, hoping it sounded attractive to her ears.

Her small intake of breath and reddening cheeks confirmed his hopes. He pulled back and gestured with his head for Nino to follow after him.

"Captain, since we're going to the same place, we should ride together," Adrien suggested brightly, acting like nothing was wrong and ignored the way Theo looked ready to take out his sword and stab him.

"That would be wonderful," he ground out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: At long last, an update! Phew!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"So what was that in there?" Nino asked slyly, referring to how Adrien briefly flirted with the bakery girl before they left.

"What was what?" the blond returned, getting ready to mount his horse, acting indifferent.

"You know what," Nino teased. "You just semi-flirted with a girl. I never knew you had it in you."

Since Adrien's back was turned, Nino didn't see the way his eyes rolled to the blue skies above.

"Oh, yeah? And what about you? Why did you freeze up so suddenly?" the nobleman countered, turning his head back to give him a smug grin. "You were fine up until seeing Marinette's friend."

Nino visibly gulped as his cheeks seemed to redden. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you?" Adrien arched an eyebrow, eyes glinting in mischief. "I have to admit, it's funny how you make fun of me for the lack of women in my life, while saying that you yourself are some ladies' man. But you just froze up in front of a woman, what does that say about you?"

"I-I don't know!" he spluttered, bringing a hand up to run it through his hair in frustration but also confusion. "I've never frozen like that because of a girl. She was just so...pretty, and-and there was just something about her that drew me in..."

The golden-haired man smiled and clapped a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Nino. You'll figure it out some day."

He dodged a swift smack on the head from Nino, laughing as he sprang away and hopped atop his horse. Seconds later Captain Theo returned, still looking rather bitter despite returning from such a sweet place.

"Ah, Captain! So good of you to join us!" Adrien shouted jovially, knowing the phrase 'kill them with kindness' would work best for his foe when not in his black attire. "Come, we shall ride to the castle together!"

Theo let out an non-committal grunt but leapt atop his horse anyway, Nino following suit with a puzzled expression. As Theo led the entourage, he leaned over to whisper in the blond's ear.

"Why are you being so nice? Don't you hate this man for trying to steal Marinette away?"

Adrien countered his question with a grin. "Maybe. But it wouldn't do any good to start any fights now, would it?"

Nino had to agree, although he mentally questioned what his friend's plans entailed. He had that calculating look in those green eyes, his mouth was curved into that plotting smirk. He had no idea what would happen at the castle or afterwards, but he knew it was going to be a wild time that he could never imagine back in Spain.

...

The Palace looked a lot more...fuller than when Adrien remembered it to be in the occasional times he had been there growing up. There were a lot more paintings and furniture, gold lined many tables and chairs, further displaying the newly-acquired wealth that Prince Matheo possessed.

A servant offered to show them to where the Prince and Lady Chloe were, but Captain Theo dismissed him with a careless wave of the hand and led Adrien and Nino by himself. Surely the Captain had been there enough times to know where Matheo would be.

The three men came upon a comfortable sitting room. It was rather small, but housed a few plush couches and a fireplace that was devoid of any flame. Matheo and Chloe were seated on a couch pressed oddly closely together, her head was awfully close to his shoulder when the three came in the room.

Chloe quickly backed away and sat up straight, her eyes going wide at the sight of the man she had wanted so long ago.

Her painted lips curled into a predatory smirk, for Adrien had grown into a man more handsome than she could imagine. Yes, Matheo had wealth, but he was no match against the blond's looks.

Perhaps if she married the Prince, she could have Adrien as a lover on the side. Although last she saw him he didn't seem too eager to want to have anything to do with her. But she's grown too, and she knew that no man could resist her beauty. Adrien would no doubt be the same way.

"Why, Adrikins, it's been so long! I've missed you," Chloe gushed, clasping her gloved hands together and fluttering her eyelashes.

Nino coughed to cover up the laugh that almost escaped him. _Adrikins?!_ He knew he'd have to have a talk with his best friend about that nickname later.

Meanwhile Adrien knew Nino's 'cough to hide laughter' trick and shot him a harsh glare before he politely replied to the Lady. Theo blinked in confusion, while Matheo tilted his head and narrowed his brown eyes as he observed the young Agreste.

"So this is the Adrien Agreste I've heard so much about," the Prince mused, offering a smile that looked anything other than friendly. "I'm so glad that you could join us for tea. Tell me, who is your friend?"

"This is Nino Lahiffe." The blond gestured to his friend with his arm, the man responded with a nod and a smile. "He's my best friend, we met while I studied in Spain and he's staying at my home."

"How wonderful," Matheo said, smiling. "Come, let's all sit for tea. Adrien, why don't you tell us about your escapades in Spain?"

"I'd hardly call them 'escapades'," the nobleman chuckled, taking a seat on the couch opposite the Prince and Chloe with Nino following suit. Theo sat next to his friend, trying to look the picuture of friendly and inviting, but his mouth still looked to be in a grimace. There wasn't a doubt in Adrien's mind that he was still thinking of what happened in the bakery.

"Oh, come now." Matheo grinned. "Surely you're just being modest. In a passionate country like Spain, there has to be things to do other than study."

Adrien forced out a laugh and replied that his schoolwork was the main thing he focused on. Secretly he was observing the man's personality, trying to see what this merciless prince was all about. So far he knew that Chloe was playing him like a fiddle, if their position when they walked in was anything to think about.

He also knew that the man also seemed to have his mind clouded with women, as he didn't bother to ask Adrien how the weather was in Spain or how his schooling went. He automatically referred to the Spanish females.

He also seemed to have a honeyed tongue; his words were smooth but held an underlying cunning. The Prince was trying to figure him out just as Adrien was trying to with him.

And both were aware of it.

"But I'm sure there was at least one female you had your eye on? You're quite old enough to begin thinking of marriage, am I right?"

Adrien almost laughed, this single man was only older than him by a couple years yet he had the gall to indirectly chide him for his lack of a wife?

Well, he might as well answer truthfully.

"Not there, no," he replied carefully. "But I've found a very lovely girl since I've been back."

He pointedly looked at Theo, who at first looked affronted, but then narrowed his eyes at the silent challenge being presented.

Chloe glared at the unsuspecting blond, whose eyes were trained on the Captain's. Who was this girl that _her_ Adrien fancied? Probably some peasant wench.

"So," Adrien spoke, pausing to clear his throat. "Let's not get into detail about Spain, that's over and done with. How about we talk of what is new around here? In fact," he stopped to hold the teacup to his lips, "I heard of a new outlaw around here. He thinks of himself as some sort of black cat."

Theo's lips instantly curled up in a snarl while Nino nervously shifted his eyes to his friend, mentally inquiring about his motives for asking such a risky question. Matheo simply scoffed.

"He's only a petty thief, I have no worry of him. He'll be caught soon enough."

"It better be really soon," Chloe growled, icy eyes piercing through the Prince. "He stole from me and my father!"

"Which will earn him a swift beheading, my Lady," Matheo promised, reaching to kiss the blonde's hand.

"No, I do not want a 'swift' death for him," Chloe sweetly retorted with a smirk of pure evil. "I want him to hang, let him dangle and suffer for what he did."

Adrien's green eyes were blown wide, stunned by his old sort-of friend's cruelty. Nino nearly choked, the idea of a death like that for his friend made him want to vomit. His skin had already begun to pale.

Meanwhile Theo nodded and agreed, promising that his soldiers would be quick to capture the elusive feline.

Adrien cleared his throat, catching the attention of the others in the room.

"Forgive me, but Chat Noir seems rather difficult to catch. What makes you think you'll be able to capture him so easily, Captain?"

"Like the Prince has said, he's only a petty thief." A corner of Theo's mouth lifted in a grin. "And once I capture him, I plan to propose to a certain lucky lady. For I cannot propose when I still have something left unfinished."

Adrien's grip tightened on the teacup in his hands. Nino bit his lip, taking note of the way the nobleman's whole body tensed. He looked about ready to pounce on the arrogant Captain.

Matheo's eyes glanced back and forth between the two bristling males, and it soon became apparent of what was going on.

"Gentlemen," Matheo spoke, smirking in delight. This was some excitement he wasn't witness to, too often. "Am I to understand that the girl Adrien was talking of and the one Theo plans to propose to are in fact one in the same?"

Both men didn't remove their glares from the other.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

Chloe huffed and crossed her arms together. Who was this girl that could get two handsome men to fight for her like this? No matter, she was having an affair with the Prince, so she automatically won in the end.

Nino gulped, not at all liking where this tea party was heading. He thought it was dangerous to let Adrien's interest in Marinette be known, and he thought Adrien thought the same, but the situation seemingly got carried away.

"Oh, how interesting!" Matheo exclaimed. "Who is this girl that has charmed you both?"

Adrien's lips remained in the tight line he had adopted, refusing to answer. He was already regretting letting his feelings for Marinette be known, this could be dangerous for her. However, Theo answered, providing the maiden's full name to the curious prince.

"And who is this Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Matheo inquired, resting a finger against his chin.

"She's a baker's daughter," Theo answered stiffly, still not relenting his glare on Adrien. "She may not have a high rank, but she's the most beautiful girl in the land."

Chloe scoffed at that claim and flipped her long, blonde hair. As far as she was concerned, _she_ was the most beautiful girl in all the land. It was obvious that Theo had bad eyesight.

Adrien wanted so badly to engage Theo in an argument of how it was clear he didn't care about Marinette other than her looks and was oblivious to her dislike of him. But he already screwed up enough today, he wasn't too keen on making things any worse.

"And when I catch Chat Noir, Marinette will be my wife," Theo pronounced confidently.

Adrien's emerald eyes narrowed to thin slits.

If he didn't have any incentive to not get caught before, he had one now.

...

"What was that?!" Nino yelled as the two men rode away from the castle. "Why would you let them know you like Marinette? You know they could somehow use that against you!"

"I know!" Adrien growled, not at all liking how he had acted either. "It's just...he...he's just such a-" He couldn't even begin to speak of how Theo had angered him.

"Adrien," Nino sighed, shaking his head. "You're too passionate. You need to get in control of your emotions."

"I'm fine," the blond bit out, holding onto his horse's reins tighter.

"No, you're not," Nino retorted, glaring at the stubborn male. "You need to learn something called 'secrecy'. Don't display your personal life out in the open."

"You're acting as if I outed my biggest secret!"

"Which you will, if you're not careful."

Adrien rolled his eyes.

"I'll be careful. Now let's get back, they're collecting taxes tonight and I can't be late to the party."

Nino barked out a laugh. "Only you would think ruining a tax collection to be a party. For there to be a party, there obviously must be music. And I think music doesn't play during tax collections."

"Don't worry," Adrien replied with a teasing grin. "You'll have your music. For tomorrow you shall hear the ballad of Chat Noir."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Ten francs."

"B-But, Monsieur! Please, my family will starve!"

The soldier merely rose a disinterested eyebrow at the ragged peasant standing before him, begging for mercy from the 'horrible' tax. He didn't feel any sort of sympathy for him; he should've made something of himself instead of being a lowly peasant for his whole life.

And his wife chose to marry him; she could've picked a well-off man back in her prime and lived comfortably. But no, she picked a man that she knew didn't have much money, and now she was paying the price for it.

No sympathy whatsoever.

"Ten francs," he repeated sternly, his tone warning him that he will not say it again.

"But, Monsieur, please-" the man begged, breaking off as tears began to fall. They barely had enough food left to last two more days, and his children were already feeling the effects.

The unrelenting soldier's jaw hardened, as he looked to a comrade of his to get the money off the peasant by force. He didn't have the time or patience to deal with stubborn folk.

His friend grinned evilly as he prowled over to the peasant, whose eyes had considerably widened in fear. He quickly fumbled in his worn pants' pocket, managing to retrieve the needed coins without dropping them in his haste.

His comrade stopped, seeing the man had given up the money, to return to the tax collecting soldier's side.

"Thank you very much for your contribution. Prince Matheo greatly appreciates your generosity," he drawled in a bored tone as he began to pick up the money on the desk.

The man bowed his head, a sign of respect and defeat all in one. He said nothing as he backed away to make room for his next unfortunate neighbor.

"I believe that was the last one, Sergeant," Captain Theo spoke up, stepping up to the now-standing soldier. He expected a response of 'yes, sir!' or even a nod. What he didn't expect was the man to visibly pale and raise his arms in the air.

The peasants began to whisper to each other, the name they were murmuring too quiet for his ears to pick up.

Theo paused, taking note of the Sergeant's ashen state and how his eyes seemed to stare at some point behind him. Slowly, he turned, only to gape at the new sight in the room.

Chat Noir smirked, his aim on the pistol he was holding never straying from the Captain's chest as he twirled his tail-sash with the other hand. Since there was nothing Theo could do without getting shot, he begrudgingly lifted his arms in the air as well.

"Gentlemen," Chat acknowledged, nodding his head. "It's a pleasure seeing you all tonight. Especially _you_ , Captain." His lips once more curled into that roguish grin. "I'm glad we finally get to meet face-to-face. I would say it's an honor, however you're anything but honorable."

Theo scowled, bristling at the insult. If he could he would've grabbed his sword and slashed it across the criminal's throat.

"But I'm afraid we haven't the time for pleasantries," Chat continued. His expression became more serious as he gestured with his pistol to the soldier behind Theo, who was holding the tax collections from that night. "I'll be taking that."

Theo glowered, yet did nothing to stop the man as he slowly came forward to deposit the bag of money into Chat's waiting hand.

"Now get back," he ordered, and the Sergeant complied. Chat grinned and performed a low, taunting bow to the crowd.

"Thank you very much for your contribution. The peasants greatly appreciate your generosity," he quipped before stashing away the pistol and jumping out the window he orginally sneaked in from.

For a while, all the soldiers could do was stare at each other in befuddlement. This had never happened to them before, and so they had no idea of how to react.

But Captain Theo did.

"What are you waiting for?!" he snapped, his temper at a boiling high. "Get him!"

The order effectively snapped the men out of their confusion. They came to attention, nodding and shouting "yes, sir!" prior to running out of the hall.

Theo turned to the peasants, who were standing and looking between amused and cautious.

"Don't think this gets you off the hook for your taxes," Theo threatened before he followed after his men.

…

He should've brought a horse.

That's all Chat could think as he jumped across the low rooftops as he ran from the soldiers, who were still hot on his tail (heh, even when his life was at stake he could still pun). He didn't want to bring a horse, since it could be used to identify him. If anyone happened to see the horse in the Agreste stables, or when Adrien just happened to ride the horse into town, everyone would know it was him and he'd be promptly arrested.

But now he was starting to regret that paranoid mindset, as his legs and knees were starting to tire from all the jumping and running. Not to mention it felt like his feet were throbbing. He needed to take a break, just long enough to regain enough energy to make it to the church, but he couldn't very well sit down with Theo's men still after him.

Maybe he could hide, then? Just slink low into a darkened corner and wait for them to pass? It was risky, but it could work.

Up ahead he spotted a larger residence with a balcony on the top. He knew the bottom half had to be a business of some sort, but it was so dark that he couldn't make out what it was. No matter, he could just hide out in the balcony until the storm would pass.

He pushed himself to run faster, using one last spurt of energy to make it to the balcony and lay low. As he crouched behind the metal railing, quietly putting the pouch of money down beside him, his ears stayed attentive and alert to the incoming stampede of soldiers from the ground below.

With baited breath, he waited for the declarations that he had been found. He waited for the bullets. He waited for himself to suddenly drop dead.

However, none of that happened. The men below were clueless as they ran past him. Some of them had horses, and he didn't move until the sounds of their hooves had faded into the distance.

He sighed, finally relaxing as he slumped against the railing.

Until he heard a soft gasp.

He started, getting up to his feet as his heart pounded with fear. _Shit_ , he'd been discovered. How long could he go before the sounds of her screams would reach the ears of the soldiers or her family?

He calmed when he finally noticed just _who_ had seen him.

"Princess!" he exclaimed happily. Never had he thought his luck could be so good that it would lead him to Marinette's balcony. He dipped into a flawless bow, not at all like the scornful one he displayed to the soldiers. No, this one showed his respect and admiration for the maiden before him.

"It is an honor to see you again," he claimed sincerely once he rose back into a confident stance.

"I wish I could say the same, outlaw," she teased before she turned to go water her potted plants that were sitting on a nearby table. "What are you doing on my balcony at this hour?"

He took the time to properly observe her once his sudden surprise had dwindled. The first thing he noticed was her cream-colored linen nightgown, with tiny pink flowers stitched along the collar. Next he saw that her black hair was left down from the pigtails she had sported earlier that day, with the moon casting an ethereal glow upon the gorgeous locks and her pale skin.

She looked just as much, if not more so, breathtaking in the night and in the day.

He blinked, coming out of his reverie after she laid her confused gaze on him. He didn't blame her, she just asked him a question and all he had done was gape at her like a fool.

"I needed a place to hide from Theo's soldiers. I didn't know this balcony was yours, but I could leave if you want."

He tried to control his expression so his worry wouldn't be so obvious. He would leave if she wanted, but he really hoped that she would allow him to stay and bask in her presence more.

"I never said anything about leaving," she replied, giving him hope as she put down the watering can and turned to face him again. "I was just wondering why you were here. Why are the soldiers chasing you?"

His smile became sheepish at the question.

"I may have interrupted a tax collection in town…"

"You did what?" she asked, her eyes going wide in…excitement? So she approved of his actions, then? "What did you do?"

He smiled more warmly at her lack of scolding.

"I took the tax money collected by the soldiers. I plan to make sure they're properly redistributed to the peasants soon enough." He nodded toward the black pouch left on the floor. "That's it, there."

Marinette looked at the object before she returned her attention to him, as a large smile lifted her lips. Her eyes shone with warmth and gratitude, making Chat blush a little and glance to the side in his sudden bashfulness. He knew that kind of smile was his most favorite he has ever seen on her yet.

"Thank you," she bid softly. "For all that you've been doing. I'm not sure how much longer Paris would've lasted without you."

He looked back at her, his green eyes sparkling with adoration for this kind girl. He couldn't let Theo have her, he would snuff out that burning, teasing, humble light she had. Theo didn't love her for who she really was, he just admired her beauty. And while Chat admired that too, he also was falling hard for her personality, something that Theo has completely overlooked in his pursuit of her.

He stepped forward to take her hand and placed a light kiss on her knuckles. He lingered, but not as long as a lover would. He didn't even know if she liked him as more than a friend.

He gazed up into her glittering blue eyes as he next spoke.

"You're welcome, Princess. I'm honored to hear that you think so, considering how many people think the opposite."

"Just the Prince, Theo, and the soldiers," she assured, taking her hand away. "Everyone else loves you!"

"Do _you_ love me?" he teased, flashing her a cheeky grin as he leaned forward and wiggled his eyebrows.

Marinette stilled, a new pink tint covering her cheeks until a smirk took over her features.

"You wish," she retorted playfully, using her index finger to push him by the nose so he backed away.

She had no idea how right she was.

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I couldn't think of anything to write and I got caught up with life and other stories. I hope the Marichat scene was a little worth the wait :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Adrien and Nino walked through the town, the duo enjoying the excited whispers of the peasants, describing how Chat Noir broke in during a tax collection the night before and stole the money, of course got returned to them by Father Xavier during that morning's church service.

"Any plans for tonight?" Nino asked in a low murmur, casting his eyes about to see if anyone was listening.

Adrien stretched his arms above his head, the casualty of it killing the secretive mood Nino tried to establish, to which he rolled his eyes at. Adrien, on the other hand, ignored his friend's petty annoyance and cricked his neck before he answered.

"Of course. Tonight I'm going to try to intimidate the Prince into bringing back King Alexandre. My father says no one knows where he is except for Matheo."

"Working on a Sunday? That's blasphemous," Nino chuckled. The snickers eventually died down to make way for a solemn frown, his voice lowered again as he spoke. "But do you really think that could work?"

Adrien shrugged, staring at the dirt path ahead of them. Absently, he kicked a stray pebble out of his way with the toe of his boot.

"Truthfully? No, but it won't hurt to try. And it'll make him watch his back a little more, make him think that I'm always watching." He grinned, a spark in his eyes igniting. "Honestly, messing with his mind is quite possibly the greatest outcome of this. It'll show that I'm not just some other ordinary criminal; it'll show him that Chat Noir is a threat and is able to get past his defenses."

"Yes, and how are you going to break in, exactly?" Nino asked, crossing his arms.

Adrien shrugged again, the lazy grin never leaving his face.

"I'm not sure. I'll figure it out when I get there, I guess. I've always been told that I think well on my feet," he finished with a cheeky smirk, to which Nino rolled his eyes at.

"You're going to infiltrate the castle, alone, with no plan?"

"Well, I have _some_ of a plan," Adrien countered, looking down at his feet. "I was thinking I can sneak in a window or something. I can hide in several places until the guards pass by during their rounds. It'll be easy!"

"Yeah, easy," Nino mocked. "And what happens when you get captured?"

"I _won't_ get captured," Adrien vowed, picking his head up to meet his hardened eyes with his friend's. "I can't allow myself to get captured."

"Oh, right, because when you do, Theo is going to propose to Marinette," Nino surmised, nodding. He cast a doubtful look in Adrien's direction. "But do you really think she'll say 'yes' to him?"

Adrien exhaled through his nose, his lips pressed into a pensive line.

"No, I don't think she will. But Theo is a Captain; it'll be a great match for her, socially speaking. Her parents might take that into consideration and completely ignore their daughter's decision. I never met them, so I have no idea if they'll let her choose for herself or not. I don't want to take the chance of that happening."

"Then why not just ask to court her now?" Nino inquired, beginning to grow exasperated. "You're a Vicomte; you're up there on the social scale too, even higher than Theo!"

"I know that! But she hardly knows me, I don't want to force her to be around me. I met her as Chat Noir a few times, and she seems to like him, so I was actually thinking of-"

"No," Nino interrupted, holding up his hands in the universal gesture to stop. "No. Don't even think about it. Yes, you got lucky with not being caught last night, but that was it. You got _lucky_. What if someone sees you and Marinette together? Then you'll both be arrested."

Adrien remained silent at that, keeping his head bowed to the ground as he continued to walk. Nino eyed him as he went, his stare demanding an answer.

Finally, the young blond stopped, turning to face his friend with a sly grin.

"Then I'll have to be sure I won't be seen."

Nino groaned and shook his head, honestly done with his best friend's antics. If he wanted to risk it, fine. He wasn't going to stop him.

"Hey, Nino, your sweetheart is here," Adrien suddenly drawled with a teasing lilt, drawing Nino from his annoyed thoughts and prompting him to look up. As he did so, he did indeed notice the pretty girl from the bakery making her way down the street, basket in hand and looking at the few fruit stands that held even fewer fruits, another result of Matheo's hefty taxes.

Nino stiffened, his gut clenching with nerves when she began to walk closer to them.

"She's not going to fall for a statue, you know."

"Shut up!" Nino barked, snapping his head toward Adrien with a scowl and a glare on his face, which Adrien responded to with a snicker.

However, it became apparent that the tables were about to turn, because when Nino turned to look back at the girl, Marinette ran to her side, the two girls immediately giggling and striking up a conversation.

Suddenly, it was Nino who was wearing the mischievous grin.

"Yeah, and so is yours."

That made Adrien blink in puzzlement and incline his head to look in Marinette's friend's direction. His jaw unceremoniously dropped and his cheeks tinged pink when he saw Marinette was there with her.

Should he greet her? Try to charm her without the mask on? Did his hair look okay? Were his clothes tidy and pressed?

She was coming closer.

"She's not going to fall for a statue, you know," came Nino's sing-song voice.

"Shut up," he growled, a bit peeved that his earlier words were now being used against him. "At least I don't freeze up when talking to her."

"Oh yeah?" Nino shot back, pointing a finger at Adrien's chest. "Well, at least I don't try to confuse her by flirting with her using two different identities."

"I haven't done that!" Adrien cried out indignantly.

"Oh no?" Nino mocked, before severely deepening his voice. "'Call me Adrien'. Then later that night, 'Do _you_ love me?'" He finished it off by an exaggerated eyebrow waggle that made Adrien's eyes narrow.

"I don't sound like that first of all, and second, at least I'm doing something to try to win her heart, so far you did absolutely nothing!"

"I didn't get a-"

"Uh, gentlemen?"

Both men swiftly turned their heads to look in front of them, caught off guard by the abrupt interruption. In their little argument, they forgot they were standing in the middle of the street, where anybody could be watching. Moreover, they forgot that Marinette and her friend could be watching.

Marinette was looking between them with concern evident in her eyes, while her friend cocked her hip to the side, rested a hand on it, and raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Or should I say," she spoke dryly, " _children_?"

Adrien and Nino cleared their throats, both looking a little red in the face at the jab.

"I remember you two," she went on, smirking at the way the men in front of her fidgeted nervously. "You were at the bakery, when Theo was there. You didn't back down to him and you," she said, switching her attention from Adrien to Nino, "were the frozen statue." She giggled to herself. "It's okay, I know my beauty can render men speechless."

As Marinette laughed, Alya took to twirling her hair in jest, acting very much like any haughty and conceited noblewoman.

Adrien and Nino simply stared back and forth from the women to themselves, unsure of what to say.

"I'm Alya," she finally introduced, dipping into a curtsey just low enough to be considered proper. "And this is Marinette. You both seem like interesting acquaintances to have, if you don't mind regularly accompanying a gossip-monger and an aspiring seamstress?"

Both men still remained silent, taken aback by the offer. Would it really be this easy to be around them? Granted, they weren't seen in the romantic light by either woman, but it was a start.

Alya took their silence as confirmation.

"Great! Speaking of," she trailed off to grab Nino by the sleeve of his shirt and roughly tug him towards her, to which the man reacted by letting off a small squeak of surprise. "I hear you're new in town and staying at the Comte Agreste's home, as the guest of Vicomte Adrien. You two studied together in Spain, right?"

Gradually, Alya dragged Nino off down the street, all the while engaging him with questions while he tried to find the right time to answer. Thus, this left Adrien and Marinette alone.

"I'm sorry about that," she sheepishly apologized, smiling widely and twisting her fingers together. "She gets really excited about new information and sometimes throws propriety to the wind. But she's really nice, and she does like your friend. She wouldn't walk with him and offer her acquaintanceship just for a story."

Adrien nodded, flashing a smile of his own.

"It's alright, I don't mind."

He looked back towards the pair that were slowly gaining more distance with a knowing grin.

"And I have a feeling that Nino doesn't either."

"Sir?" Marinette questioned, scrunching her eyebrows together. Did he just insinuate-?

Adrien turned back his head, clearing his throat in the process.

"Nothing, nothing. And you can call me 'Adrien'. I told you so in the bakery yesterday, remember?" he asked with a playful glint in his eyes, remembering in full of how her cheeks had considerably darkened when he said it.

Marinette's blush returned in full force at the memory, yet she was quick to dispel it with a shake of her head.

"Come to think of it, I don't think we've been properly introduced." She curtseyed low. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

He returned her curtsey with a bow.

"Adrien Agreste." Before she could even react, he took her hand in his and placed a kiss on the smooth knuckles. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"L-Likewise," she stuttered, not dwelling on taking her hand back. The only signs of Adrien's disappointment were the slight frown and the droop of his shoulders. Marinette took no notice, instead swiveling around back in the direction where she came.

"Well-uh-since Alya isn't here, and there aren't any errands for me to do, I guess I had better head back to the bakery." She paused, letting her lips curl into a smile. "It was nice meeting you, Adrien."

"You as well," he automatically returned without even thinking of it. What he _was_ thinking about, was how short of a time he just spent with her. He wanted more, if she would allow it. But it seemed that she was bent on going back to her home.

An idea came to him; what if he walked with her there? It was a perfectly gentlemanly thing to do. Besides, he didn't want her walking back alone, a time when Theo could possibly strike.

"Marinette?" he called.

She was several paces in front of him by then. Nonetheless, she answered his plea by turning back around to face him.

She looked mildly confused as she said, "yes?"

He dared to take a step closer to her, to his pleasure she didn't back away.

"Could I, maybe, walk you home?" he asked, his hand going to scratch the back of his neck in the instinctive gesture of bashfulness. Sometimes he wished he could be rid of the bad habit.

To his relief, she smiled and nodded.

"If that is what you want, Adrien. But it's really not far from here, so you don't have to."

"No, no!" he interjected, taking quick steps to stand by her side. "I'd love to! It would be an honor."

Marinette raised an eyebrow, accompanied by an amused smirk.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you, _Vicomte_?"

"Not at all," he replied smoothly with a grin of his own. "Because anyone would be honored walking by your side."

She chuckled at that, moving to walk ahead of him. As he caught up, she spoke airily,

"I have a feeling we're going to be good friends, Adrien."

He pretended not to be disappointed by her words of 'good friends'. Yes, he wanted to be friends; that was very important. But he hoped that one day she could see him as more. What if he charms her as Chat Noir, and then when he eventually reveals himself, she refuses anymore of his advances because she only sees him as a friend?

He'd be heartbroken, that was definite. However, if she wanted to remain only friends, then they would. He would just have to accept it and live with it.

He silently prayed it wouldn't come to that, though.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope to have this story finished by the end of the summer. I don't plan for it to be very long, it'll most likely be less than 20 chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Prince Matheo sat quietly in his ( _his_ , and not his insipid brother Alexandre's) study, going over a revised document that would officially make it against the law to use food in place of money for taxes. Some of the peasant farmers used the method of trading their food harvested from the crops and animals instead of giving up money. It was surely only because they were hoarding plenty of francs, francs that _he_ could have, francs that he _should_ have.

With a calculating grin flitting across his lips he perused over the parchment yet again, making sure every detail was exact and correct.

Since his head was bent down, he failed to notice the tip of a sword quickly extinguishing a candle's light.

However, he did notice the abrupt lack of light in the room.

Matheo picked up his head curiously and looked about the room, noting the small wisp of smoke left behind in the flame's wake.

A strange feeling of dread welled in his stomach. It was a foreign feeling, one he hadn't felt in a long time. As Prince and currently ruling with an iron fist while his brother was imprisoned, there wasn't much that could frighten him.

With a shake of his head, he resumed his work. Perhaps one of the windows was left cracked open and a small breeze filtered through, thus blowing out the candle's light.

If he looked around a little longer, maybe he would've seen a shadow silently stepping away from his hiding place-a rather large bookcase. The choice of his cover amused him to an extent, to hide behind something the Prince probably hasn't touched in years, given the copious amount of dust settled on the books.

When he crept near enough to the oblivious royal, he tapped the man's shoulder twice with his sword before placing it at his neck.

Matheo flinched, effectively startled, and then paled altogether when he saw the smirking bandit with cat ears.

"Ch-Chat Noir?!" he gasped, thoroughly shocked. How did he get into the castle? Why didn't his guards see him?

"I'm happy to see you recognize me," Chat spoke, his smile stretching. "Especially after I heard that you didn't consider me a threat, that I was simply another bothersome thief who would shortly get captured. And now look where I am, in your study with the tip of my sword pointed at your throat!"

Despite his cheerful exterior, Matheo could sense an underlying ire, one that made him gulp.

"But I'm not here for a social calling." Chat's smile instantly vanished to be replaced with a menacing glare.

He felt the sword press a bit harder into his skin, not enough to draw blood, but enough to warn Matheo that Chat wasn't fooling around.

"I'm here for answers, starting with King Alexandre's location. Where is he?"

"A-Alexandre?" he whispered, the name sending a chill down his spine. Was he working for him? Collaborating with him? No, that couldn't be, since Chat Noir just asked him where Alexandre was.

"Yes, King Alexandre. You know, your brother? The one who left to fight for more territory but who never returned, thereby letting you stay in power longer? Surely you must remember him?"

This time, Chat's sarcasm wasn't spoken with a humorous grin. The scowl on his lips stayed, causing Matheo to slightly shiver in growing fear. He had a feeling that Chat Noir would truly kill him if he so desired, if he didn't get what he wanted.

Matheo stayed silent, unsure of what to do. Should he tell him the truth, lie, or say nothing?

"What's the matter, _Your Highness_?" Chat asked, the title coming out in a mocking scorn. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Alexandre…I…I'm not sure where he is," Matheo lied. Lying could prove to be the safe option, at least until one of his guards discovered him. Where were they?! One of them had to check on him sooner or later!

Chat Noir's teeth gleamed in the limited light as he chuckled.

"See, you and I both know that's a lie, and a poorly made one at that. I hope you never play a card game in your life, you'd never win with such a telling face." Once more his grin disappeared. "Now tell me the truth. I'm not very patient."

To further illustrate his point, he pressed the sword harder into his throat, just so a tiny drop of blood escaped.

Matheo whimpered, in part from the slight pain and in worry of possibly more to come.

"I'm waiting," Chat murmured. A nearby candle flickering gave the illusion that his green eyes were almost glowing, like his namesake. It only served to make him appear even more threatening.

"He-" Matheo gulped, realizing that he had to tell the truth if he wanted his life to stay intact. He wasn't ready to die yet! "He's in the country Françoise-Dupont, being held prisoner for trying to conquer their land."

Chat nodded, mentally storing that key information away for later.

"And how long has he been imprisoned?" he questioned next, easing on the pressure of the sword just a bit.

"A little over a year, now," Matheo answered hurriedly, wanting more than anything for the sword to be away from him. If Chat Noir just took a step back, he could scream for his guards.

Chat's eyes widened in shock for a moment before he schooled his features into the intimidating glare once more. King Alexandre was imprisoned for more than a year?! Was he even still alive?

"Why haven't you paid to have him returned?!" he snapped, his temper sparking. In his sudden anger, he put forth more force on the rapier, eliciting a wince from the captive prince.

"I-I wanted to stay in power longer-"

"Yes, so you could one day be king. With Alexandre out of the way, there would be no one to stop you. Right?"

"R-right. P-please, let me go! Don't kill me!" Matheo begged, tears beginning to pool at his eyes.

Chat tilted his head, observing the quivering man at his mercy. It was honestly pathetic how a man who wanted to be King was here, crying and beseeching him for his life. A King wasn't supposed to yield to anyone, if they went down, they went down fighting. They didn't turn into sniveling cowards at the first sign of death.

He clicked his tongue as he stood, taking out a black strip of cloth from his pocket in the process. Matheo tensed when he saw Chat move behind him, then stiffened altogether when his world went dark.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked, not daring to move a muscle.

His answer was Chat's rapier poised once more at his neck, drawing out a nervous whine from the prince.

Unbeknownst to him, Chat had taken his rapier and positioned the hilt in front of a book on the desk for support. This way, he didn't have to hold it. He smirked, quite smug at his rather ingenious idea. He carried the cloth around in case he needed to make a makeshift mask, or to maybe wrap a wound. He liked what the cloth ended up actually being used for.

"That's the tip of my sword pressed against your throat. Don't move until I remove it," he ordered, no trace of amusement in his voice. He started for the hidden compartment in the wall that allowed him to enter the room in the first place.

"How long are you going to keep it there? How long will you torture me like this?!" Matheo snapped, his fear escalating into a desperate need to be free. Even so, he wasn't foolish enough to attempt any sort of action against his captor. He still had somewhat of his wits left about him.

Chat quietly snorted. If only the peasants could see who they were _really_ afraid of. Maybe then he wouldn't have to be doing this at all.

"I'd hardly call this 'torture', Your Highness. You've never had to know the true meaning of the word."

With that last cutting remark, Chat pressed his shoulder into the special spot on the wall, letting the section silently flip around so he could make his escape. He was lucky that a servant or someone else hadn't knocked on the door to inquire after him. He would've liked to stay longer to intimidate the man further, but he knew when to retreat.

It really was a stroke of luck finding this little secret. He had been fumbling around outside, occasionally darting into bushes at the sign of a guard coming. In fact, he had been sliding along the stone wall when it suddenly gave out, leading him to tumble inside with a startled shout and the wall to quickly close itself. After regaining his bearings, he followed the path to what lead to the study, amazingly the same room that the prince was in. From there, he simply pushed on the wall again to move it and let him into the room.

Now trying to go as fast as he could in the tunnel without running, he wondered if Matheo even knew about the hidden passageway. He didn't question him of how he had gotten inside the study, which only had one door. If Matheo suspected of him discovering the tunnel, then surely he would've said something?

He shook his head, choosing not to dwell on idle suspicions.

King Alexandre was in Françoise-Dupont, being held prisoner for more than a year. They had obviously informed Matheo about this, and likely offered a price for his release, yet Matheo refused and practically surrendered his brother to them.

It made Chat's jaw tighten and his fist clench. To think, none of this would be happening if Matheo wasn't so greedy and lustful for power. They had the chance to bring back Alexandre, and Matheo ruined it.

He wouldn't have to be sneaking around in a castle corridor after threatening a royal. He wouldn't have to wear a disguise, rob people, or even use his rapier outside of official matches. He could still be in Spain, attending school and spending his leisure time with his best friend. None of this would be happening if it wasn't for this pitiful excuse of a ruler.

Although, he couldn't find it in himself to be completely resentful of what had come to pass.

If Matheo had Alexandre returned, he never would have met Marinette. When he would eventually have come home, there was a chance she would've already been married, thus leaving him with no chance to court her.

On top of that, if she was married, it could've very nearly been to Theo. With Chat Noir's arrival, the captain's attempts for her hand were somewhat stalled for the time being. If he wasn't there, then Theo wouldn't have been distracted at all in his pursuits.

While he didn't think of Marinette to submit to a demand of marriage so easily, he was fully aware that society had a way of persuasion. Perhaps her parents would've pressed her to accept him, or maybe Theo himself would've tried to threaten her with the future of being a poor, old maid if she didn't become his wife. Then again, he could've tried to entice her with a guaranteed stable future with him. A Captain of the Guard was an impressive match, her status would instantly rise upon uttering the words 'I do'.

His next thought brought his steps to a halt.

Would she have been happy with him? Would she have eventually grown to love him? Or would she have been miserable, yet always managing to plaster a smile on her face that held no hope of ever being able to reach her eyes?

He didn't want to find out.

…

"Your Highness?" Theo called as he knocked on the door. He could see light from the bottom of the door where it didn't quite meet with the floor. The Prince had to be in there, so why wasn't he answering him? He knocked again. "Prince Matheo?"

What if he was in danger?

Not wasting anymore time, he opened the door, finding the Prince blindfolded with a rapier poised at his Adam's apple.

"Are you insane?!" Theo snapped, rushing to remove the sword. With that taken care of, he took off the blindfold as well.

Matheo gasped, wildly looking around the room like a madman prior to locking eyes with his captain.

"He-he was here!" he stuttered, still looking around as if a shadow could kill him at any minute.

"Who?" Theo demanded, trying to follow the Prince's eyes.

"Chat Noir! He was here, and he threatened me, and he-oh, I told him of Alexandre's whereabouts!"

"You what?!" Theo snarled, grabbing the man by the front of his shirt. Decorum be damned. "You told him what?! How did he even get in?"

Matheo roughly explained the story in between bouts of paranoia and shivering. Theo growled and released his shirt, allowing the Prince to sink in the chair's cushion.

"You do realize that if Alexandre comes back, the both would never see the light beyond the dungeons, right?"

Matheo nodded meekly, hastily trying to come up with some way to redeem himself. Oddly enough, he found none.

Theo gripped the hilt of his sword attached to his hip. He was going to skin that cat, make no mistake of that.

…

He tried landing on her balcony as quietly as he could manage, yet somehow she still heard him. For it wasn't long after he arrived that her head poked out of the hatch leading to her room, revealing twinkling blue eyes and a cheeky grin.

"Could you imagine what the ladies of this town would say if they knew of such meetings between us?" she quipped teasingly prior to hoisting herself onto the balcony. He noticed that this time her nightgown was a light pink in color, with a white ribbon interwoven in the collar. If he didn't already know of her making dresses for the town's children, he would've assumed that she bought it.

This woman truly had talent in her craft.

A corner of his mouth quirked up of its own accord, not forgetting what she said.

"Are you implying that we're doing something that would give them cause to gossip about?" he returned smoothly, taking delight in the way her cheeks tinted pink for a moment.

"Not at all," she replied, composed but not without a hint of cheek. "I was just saying that it would be rather scandalous if the town knew that we, an innocent civilian and an outlaw, were talking freely in the middle of the night."

Chat languidly stretched his arms above his head, taking time to properly formulate a response.

"Then I guess we should take care not to get caught, hm?"

Marinette lightly laughed, crossing her arms together as she tilted her head.

"Yes, we need to be very careful, starting with you sitting down so no one sees you."

Sitting down, huh? He tried not to let the implications of that plague his mind (usually if someone invites you to sit then they plan for you to stay awhile) as he looked around, only to find one chair.

"Princess, there's only one chair," he pointed out.

She shrugged.

"So? I can stand, it doesn't matter if someone sees me."

He shook his head. Why should he get to sit and relax while she was forced to stand for whoever knows how long they would be out there?

"I'm not sitting and leaving you to stand," he answered with finality.

She shook her head with a sigh mixed with a groan escaping her lips.

"You're such a _gentleman_ ," she groused. The phrase normally was meant to be taken as a compliment, but the way she said it made it sound like a burden. However, he still took pride in it.

"Okay, how about this? I'll sit on the table while you sit in the chair. You've probably been gallivanting about all night, you deserve a break."

At her proposition, he was reminded of just how long he was on his feet that day. Suddenly his legs felt heavier, almost so that he couldn't keep standing, not to mention that his feet were throbbing.

Well, as long as she had a place to sit...

Besides, judging from the look in her now fiery eyes, he knew she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Alright, it's a deal," he decided. He moved to sit in the wicker chair, the bottom and back made soft by a pink hand-sewn cushion. Marinette grinned and propped herself up on the table, her sock-covered toes brushing against the floor.

He took a long breath before slowly releasing it. This was different. Chat Noir actually had a time to relax. No soldiers chasing him, no sneaking around, no plotting out his next move. For now he could just sit and bask in Marinette's presence without a care in the world.

"Rough night?" she guessed grimly, the first to break the silence.

He opened his eyes, picking up his head from its previously reclined position.

"Just a bit nerve-wracking, that's all. Nothing to be worried about."

She scoffed, her lips stretching into a playful smirk.

"I never said I was worried, chaton. I just noticed that you looked…well, tired."

Was he tired? Sure, he felt a bit winded, but he wasn't tired.

"Do I look that bad?" he asked with a sardonic arch of his mouth.

She shook her head.

"No, you don't look bad. Just-well, you know, tired! What happened tonight? And why was it 'nerve-wracking'?"

With no further incentive than that, he told his story of what had transpired in the prince's study that night. She was shocked to say the least, amazed of how he got in and out unscathed, and absolutely proud that he managed to confront the main source of all their problems.

He was especially thankful that his mask covered his cheeks so his blush remained hidden when she praised him for what he had done, all the while gifting him with that warm smile that sent his heart racing.

"I'm afraid my night wasn't as eventful as yours," she lamented with a strained chuckle, twisting a bit of her nightgown in between her fingers. "My parents and I just closed the bakery and had dinner before I came up here and wai-"

She stopped, clamping her lips shut tightly while her eyes widened in apparent panic.

Chat raised an eyebrow. What was she about to say? Whatever it was, he had a feeling that she wasn't about to divulge it, and so continued on as if it hadn't happened.

"You didn't have to risk your life tonight. I'd count that as a win, and much better than how my night went. So-" He paused, unsure if he should press on with his question. Would it be too personal? Well, if they were going to continue talking like this, then they should get to know each other better, right? And what better way than asking each other questions?"

"So," he started again, trying not to sound as awkward as he felt. "What are your parents like?"

"Oh." She blinked, thrown a bit by his question. She wasn't expecting him to ask about her life. She assumed these talks were going to be strictly him talking of his business in solving the problem with Matheo, with her listening and ready to offer advice.

She didn't predict that he might want to know about her personal life, of what went on during the day when he wasn't around.

That being said, she wasn't opposed to it. She found herself drawn to him, wanting to get to know him as well.

"My parents are the nicest people you could meet. They're supportive, generous, they love me even if I destroy half the kitchen in my clumsiness," she giggled. "I love them so much."

Chat smiled at now having learned something about her life, even if it wasn't even so much about _her_ , rather than her parents.

So then he asked her a question about herself, what her favorite color was. And that's how their night went on, back and forth with questions, answers, and laughs until he departed when the day broke.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Unfortunately, it was only about two hours later after Chat Noir left when her mother's inevitable call to awaken sounded through the trapdoor.

Marinette grumbled, wearily blinking open her eyes before letting them fall shut again. She really shouldn't have stayed up that late the previous night, but time seemed to stand still whenever she conversed with the charming thief. It wasn't her fault that he knew just what to say to keep her interest piqued and fatigue at bay.

Maybe her parents would gift her with one day off, maybe she could feign an illness…

She felt herself drift back into slumber, only to be startled awake again by another call for her, this one more persistence than the last.

"Not today, Maman!" she yelled the loudest she could in her exhausted state.

It was quiet for a few seconds, and so Marinette figured that was the last of it. Sighing, she nuzzled her face into her pillow and relaxed, ready for sleep's embrace once more.

Until her mother loudly opened the trapdoor, effectively jarring her from her brief period of peace.

"What's wrong, darling?" Sabine asked, climbing the little ladder to get to her daughter's bed. She perched herself on the second to last rung and peered worriedly at Marinette. "Are you sick? Should we send for Doctor Fu?"

Marinette shook her head; Fu would instantly see past any attempt of faking any kind of sickness.

"No, I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

Which wasn't a total lie. At least she could pat herself on the back for telling the truth, since she couldn't stand liars.

Sabine tilted her head, observing her daughter until she let out a defeated sigh.

"While I would normally let you sleep in, today we have to finish the order for the Bourgeois party tonight. I'm sorry sweetie but we really need your help, I promise that when we're done you can take a nap. Okay?"

Marinette groaned, resigning herself to her fate. She couldn't disappoint her parents and abandon them when they needed her.

"Alright," she moaned, her voice beginning to sound like it normally did instead of the gravelly tone it took in the mornings.

Sabine giggled. "I'll go downstairs and let you dress, try not to fall asleep in the meantime."

Marinette gave her mother an unimpressed look, to which Sabine responded to by kissing her daughter's cheek before climbing back down the ladder and back through the trapdoor.

With a yawn, Marinette got out of bed and trudged her way down the ladder in order to get dressed. To prevent herself from giving into the temptation of collapsing onto her chaise and resuming her sleep, she thought back to the previous night, specifically of what Chat had said of his little 'visit' with Prince Matheo.

Chat had entrusted her with the information that King Alexandre was being held prisoner in Françoise Dupont, and that Matheo hadn't paid any sort of ransom money to have him released. Instead he turned a blind eye to it and continued ruling over the kingdom, perhaps never intending to pay to have him freed.

It made her blood boil, and want to go retrieve him herself, but she knew that idea was practically suicide. She stood no chance up against a foreign army of soldiers, soldiers that probably didn't feel too inclined to give up their royal prisoner.

By this point, she was nearly finished tying her remaining amount of hair into a pigtail, securing it in place with a red ribbon. Deeming herself ready for the day, she tried to rub the last of the fatigue from her eyes and proceeded down the trapdoor and into the bakery.

…

Chat Noir suppressed a yawn as he climbed the vines that lead to his bedroom window. He was tired as hell, but he couldn't bring himself to be the least bit annoyed by it. Last night was spent in pure bliss talking to Marinette, he would do this a hundred times over if he could.

Although, he had to admit that going through a hundred sleepless nights would probably be bad for his health.

He slipped his fingers under the cracked window and opened it fully, heaving himself inside. At last, he was able to take off the mask, thereby letting the flesh around his eyes breathe again.

He walked over to his closet and tossed the mask into the back corner. The faux cat ears followed by soon after, along with his boots, pants, and shirt. With that done he changed into a nightshirt and crawled into bed, finally allowing himself to get some sleep.

That is, until he heard a knock at the door.

"Adrien, I have your breakfast, along with your schedule," Plagg's muffled voice spoke.

"In a few hours, Plagg," he groaned without opening his eyes.

"Can't," was all the butler replied before opening the door. Adrien felt Plagg's eyes on him even as he tried to sleep. "Your father wants you to practice your piano skills and swordplay. Just because you're home doesn't mean you can slack off, according to him. And then tonight you're attending the Bourgeois party."

Adrien cracked his eyes open to give the butler a displeased stare. The Bourgeois party; his father mentioned it at dinner the night before. With his mind caught up in making plans on infiltrating the castle, he only paid attention to half of it and thus forgot all about it.

"Hey, don't blame me for this," Plagg retorted, setting down the breakfast tray on the bedside table before fixing his master with a cool look. "Maybe next time you won't rendezvous until the sun rises."

That little quip was enough to make Adrien's eyes widen, all thoughts of sleep momentarily abandoned as a sharp knife of fear stabbed him in the stomach.

"You knew I was gone? Does Father know?"

Plagg shook his head.

"No. He wanted to check on you after before he went to bed, probably to inform you about your schedule. But I was able to intervene and convince him that he had taken ill and went to sleep early." He crossed his arms. "You need to be more careful about this."

"I'm careful," Adrien mumbled, leaning over to grab a croissant from the tray. "Considering I'm doing this all alone, with hardly any help, I'd say I'm doing a good job so far. I didn't get arrested."

"Yet," Plagg tacked on, his eyes narrowed into a warning glare. "Normally I'm not one to worry-"

"Then don't," Adrien snapped, the exhaustion brought on from the night finally catching up and briefly taking hold of him. Luckily, he was able to recognize it and he sighed, closed his eyes and shook his head before he was able to look at Plagg again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I know you're worried, and Nino too, and Marinette (even though she wouldn't admit it)…but I'll be fine. I promise."

Plagg tilted his head, scrutinizing him for a few seconds until he let out a sigh of defeat.

"Alright, kid. So," His eyes took on a devious glint. "Who's Marinette?"

Damn it. He really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut.

"She's…" Adrien trailed off, unsure of what to say.

They were definitely friends, at least he was sure of that when it came to himself as Chat Noir. She liked Adrien enough, he thought, but he could tell she considered Chat as being closer to her.

Then there was the little detail of him having feelings for her that were more than what could be considered friendly.

"Is that where you were last night?" Plagg slyly asked, taking Adrien's silence as confirmation of Marinette being more than a possible acquaintance. "With her?"

Adrien's cheeks flushed and he shook his head resolutely. Even though the whites of his eyes were currently pink and the tanned skin under them possessed dark circles, his glare didn't miss the effect of resoluteness.

"That's not your concern."

Plagg chuckled, not caring in the least of Adrien's clear dismissal of the topic.

"A masked thief fighting for justice while romancing an unsuspecting maiden," he spoke, taking on a sarcastic tone. "This is how the greatest love stories are written!"

Adrien simply rolled his eyes while Plagg snickered.

"Shall I begin to make preparations for her new room?"

"Shut up, Plagg," he grumbled prior to taking another bite of the croissant, his flustered blush not going unseen by the pesky butler. Maybe if he finished breakfast early, he could quickly practice the piano and his swordplay (that he was already getting plenty of experience with, not that he could tell his father that) and take a nap before going to the party later that evening.

"Good luck," the butler bid mischievously before walking out of the room.

Whether he was wishing him luck with Marinette, or making it through the day with no sleep, Adrien didn't know.

…

True to her mother's word, Marinette was able to nap for a few hours after she helped her parents with the majority of the baking. Later on in the evening, they came to her room to ask her one last time if she wanted to attend the Bourgeois party.

Her answer still remained in the negative. Although the Dupain-Cheng family was invited to the party because they made the desserts, the only thing they would be able to do was hand out different pastries to people. Marinette doubted that Chloe would've permitted them to actually take part in the festivities. Also, there was the fact that she had met Chloe a few times when she would go to the bakery with her father. It didn't take her long to figure out that Chloe was one of the typical wealthy snobs.

And so she followed her parents downstairs to see them out the door, cheerfully waving good-bye as they stepped into the inexpensive coach and eventually drew away from the modest bakery.

Marinette stretched with a sigh, choosing to resist the temptation of falling back asleep since if she continued sleeping, then she would be wide awake for the rest of the night and tomorrow would be a repeat of today.

So she walked back to her room and mindlessly sketched a few designs for dresses, and some jackets for men too. She continued working like that, stopping every so often to rest her fingers, when she distantly heard a knock coming from downstairs.

The noise made Marinette pause, her eyebrows lowering in suspicion.

Who could that be at 10:30 at night? The only reasonable person she could think of was Chat Noir, but he tended to use the balcony as his means of contacting her.

The knocking sounded again, harder and louder this time, reminding her that whoever it could be was still there. And that they seemed pretty determined to be answered.

She rose out of her chair and checked herself in her mirror, using her fingers to tame a few unruly locks of hair before she left her room. On the way she fixed her dress as best she could, and when she looked down she groaned aloud at having forgotten to put on a pair of shoes.

She briefly considered going back to retrieve them, but the persistent knocking came once again. She scoffed, settling on just answering the door in her wool socks. Surely whoever was there wouldn't mind her not being completely decent at 10:30.

When she got to the door she opened it before the person had the chance to knock again.

However, she immediately got a sinking feeling that maybe she should've asked who it was before hastily opening the door.

"Captain Theo, how are you?" she asked, putting on a fake smile and trying not to sound confused as to why on Earth he was standing at her door at this hour. He was dressed in a military uniform unlike the one he usually wore, with this one looking more prestigious and what one would wear to a formal event.

"Wonderful, now that I've seen you," he responded, leering at her in a way that made her so uncomfortable that she shrunk back.

"I'm afraid my parents are helping with the Bourgeois party," she said, hoping to deter him in some way.

"I'm aware, I've just come from there, actually. I was wondering why _you_ weren't there. They left you all alone in this big, empty bakery?"

Something about the way he spoke unsettled her, told her to finish business with him as quickly as possible and get him away from her.

"Yes, they did," she answered slowly in clear mistrust. "But I'm fine by myself, Captain. You needn't worry about me."

"I don't know," he replied mysteriously, a grin on his lips as he took to leaning an arm on the doorframe. The glint in his eyes turned strangely malicious. "There are all sorts of dangers in this town. Chat Noir could have his sights set on this place. You wouldn't be able to handle him all by yourself."

Marinette fought against the urge to laugh. True, Chat did seem to have his sights set on the bakery, but for entirely different reasons. Besides, she had a feeling that all she would have to do is scratch under his chin and he'd be putty in her hands. She was more than capable of handling him.

She schooled her features into a smile of appeasement.

"I appreciate the thought, but I'll be okay. You can go back to the party, as you can see there's no danger here." _Except you._

"No, I insist," he persisted, taking a step closer. Alarm bells started blaring in her head. "I must be here to protect you."

"I don't need your protection, Captain," she retorted, her voice hardening. She needed him to leave immediately. "And it isn't appropriate to have a male visitor at an unmarried woman's home while her parents are absent. I insist you take your leave."

With that she tried shutting the door, good manners be damned, yet he stopped the motion by placing his hand on the door, just above her reach.

"Does that really matter to you, Marinette? We've hardly spent enough time together, now that we're both alone I think we should make the most of it."

With a lethal grin he began to push open the door with his hands, leaving Marinette with a pounding heartbeat and using all her strength to keep him at bay.

"I demand that you leave!" she shouted, finishing with a grunt as she continued pushing back on the door. To her increasing panic, she felt herself beginning to lose the battle.

"A girl as beautiful as you should be more kind," he scolded, then gathered his strength and forcefully slammed the door open, knocking her backwards. Marinette quickly collected herself from the sudden movement, eyes narrowing to thin slits as she pointed a finger to the outside.

"Leave, now!"

Theo frowned, pausing in his stalking closer to her. Annoyance and anger flashed in his brown eyes.

"You should really be nicer to the man who is in such a close alliance with the Prince. You should be honored you have my attention!"

Marinette wanted to scoff. Honored? Honored to be pursued by a man who didn't know the meaning of the word 'no' and resulted in breaking down her door in order to get what he wanted? She wasn't honored, she was repulsed.

"I respectfully declined your advances, and now you're intruding in my home. I'm anything but honored. Get out!"

"Well," Despite her harsh words, his lips curled into a predatory smirk. "Then I guess I'll just have to convince you to accept my affections." He resumed his slow pace of prowling closer, reminding Marinette of a cat trying to corner a mouse.

Except she wasn't about to end up like the mouse-eaten for dinner. She ran to the tiny fireplace, retrieving the dull sword mounted on the wall. She didn't know a lot about swordplay, but her father taught her a little bit when she was younger. Hopefully that would be enough to get Theo to leave; she presumed she would just have to land a solid scratch to deter him.

Theo's eyes widened in surprise upon seeing her pointing the tip of a sword straight for his heart. He had to admit, he never imagined seeing that kind of sight. Although, Marinette, fierce Marinette with her brows drawn down and her lips formed in a stubborn, unyielding pout, somehow attracted him all the more.

"Ah, so a game of hard-to-get?" he quipped prior to unsheathing his own shining sword. "You should know that I tend to win, though."

"Well tonight you just might lose," she smoothly fired back, planting her feet on the floor and holding the rapier with both hands.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _Where is he?_

That was the question that burned in Adrien's mind ever since he had witnessed Theo subtly leave the Bourgeois party. He waited a few minutes until he followed after him, only so that the captain wouldn't suspect that he was being trailed.

However, those few extra minutes also cost him the knowledge of where he went.

If Theo was simply returning home, he would've made sure that everyone knew about it; he clearly liked to have attention. There had to be a reason why he left so quietly.

He used the horse he initially took to the party to go after Theo, a young, strong horse with sleek, black fur and a glossy mane to match. Agreste horses were known to be some of the most impressive, but more than that, this one in particular was the fastest the family owned.

Adrien switched to holding the reins with one hand. The fingers on his other moved to the inside of his jacket pocket, brushing against the leather mask lying inside. Good thing he had the insight to wear his Chat Noir clothes under his civilian ones. It was risky, but he never knew when a good opportunity for a heist would come up.

He winded up in town, slowing his horse to a trot so as not to wake up anyone who happened to be sleeping already. His eyes scanned everywhere he could think of Theo to be located. The night was silent, save for some crickets who felt the need to be heard.

Maybe Theo really had gone home quietly. Maybe he was just being paranoid and left the party for no reason at all.

He was about to turn back and return when he saw the Dupain-Cheng bakery, with light coming from the windows. A bit late to be awake, he supposed, but what was most incriminating was the lone, brown horse standing by the entrance, devoid of any rider.

He knew the Dupain-Cheng family didn't have a stable, and thus it was most likely they didn't own a horse at all. Suspicion piqued, he gently urged his horse to trot closer to the bakery.

Adrien snuck a peek in the window, and what he saw made his heart almost leap out of his chest (and not how it happened when he usually saw Marinette).

She was gripping a rapier, her expression tight and controlled but he could easily detect the hint of fear in her blue eyes. Meanwhile, Theo was edging closer to her, his own sword drawn.

What happened next made Adrien see red.

Theo brought down his weapon, intending to strike her, but thankfully she was able to parry it and dance off to the side. She tried landing a blow of her own, however Theo saw it coming and swatted her attack away as though she was nothing but a nuisance that required no effort to defeat at all.

He didn't wait to see any more. He urged the horse to go towards the back of the house, and from there jumped down to the ground to quickly strip himself of his noble clothing. He put the clothes in a pile on the horse's saddle before tying on the black mask. His costume now complete, he ran for the door.

His hand reached for his rapier, and that's when he froze in his steps.

He could feel his heart plummet to his stomach.

No rapier. No weapon. Nothing he could use to defend Marinette against Theo. Attending the party with a sword attached to his hip not only wasn't needed, but it would have also made him look strange in the eyes of the other guests.

"Dammit!" he cursed, wildly looking around as if a rapier would just divinely drop from the sky. "No, no, no!"

While he could fight with his hands, it would be difficult against someone holding a sword. And an army captain at that? He stood no chance of winning.

He ran back to the window, his eyes widening in new panic as Theo's attacks were getting faster, and Marinette, in her likely limited knowledge of swordplay, was having a harder time deflecting them.

He hurried to the front of the bakery, intending on just bursting inside and hoping for the best, when his ears picked up the sounds of laughter.

Pressing himself against the wall of the bakery, he poked his head out to see two soldiers drunkenly swaying as they tried to walk down the road, talking and laughing loudly the entire time.

But more importantly, they each had a sword attached to their hip.

Chat's lips curled into a grin.

…

Marinette resisted the urge to swipe sweat from her forehead as she continued to parry Theo's relentless attacks. The man in front of her however, appeared to actually enjoy this. In his eyes, it was simply a game they were playing.

Unfortunately, she hadn't noticed where she was going until she had backed up into a wall.

Theo's eyes gleamed as he swiftly took the opportunity, moving so that their swords were pressed against their chests and his head was bent close to hers. Marinette squirmed, trying in vain to get out of the compromising hold.

"Have you had your fun, my little spitfire?" he asked. He was so close she could smell the wine he drank recently on his breath. It made her struggle all the more. "I'm growing rather tired of this, just surrender now and then we could both enjoy the night."

"Not happening," she grunted before gathering all the saliva in her mouth and spitting it directly in Theo's eye. He growled and staggered back; Marinette seized the moment to land a solid scratch on his left cheek.

He hissed in pain, his hand going to his cheek to blindly assess the damage. When he pulled his fingers away, there was a bloody streak across the tips.

He wiped the remnants of her spit from his eye before opening it once again to level a glare at her.

"You're going to pay for that."

With that vow he aimed his sword low, intending on ripping her dress to pieces, but a sharp point on his back halted his movements.

"Now, is that any way to treat a lady?" Chat Noir chided, shaking his head and clicking his tongue. His grip tightened on the rapier, the only visible sign of his anger. "When a woman says 'no', it isn't typical to engage her in a fight."

Theo grimaced, remaining still when Chat circled around him, the tip of his sword never leaving his body. Finally, the bandit stood in front him, with the weapon aimed for his heart.

Chat's eyes appraised the captain, stopping once he saw his cheek. A single line of blood dripped down from the corner of the slice. The cut wasn't very deep, but it was enough so that a scar would form in its place. A surge of pride welled inside him, pleased to know that Marinette didn't go down without a fight.

Marinette meanwhile allowed herself to slump against the wall in relief. It wasn't her proudest moment, having to be rescued, but honestly she probably wouldn't have lasted much longer. He was a trained soldier after all, the best since he was promoted to Captain. She wasn't blessed with any sort of the rigorous training he had to endure.

Chat Noir on the other hand, possessed all that and more. She had heard of his skills with the sword, and was fully confident that he would beat Theo.

"You want a duel?" Chat quipped, the smile disappearing from his lips. "Then let's have one, just me and you. I've heard that's what you've been wanting, along with capturing me afterward. Well, Captain, here's your chance to act on that promise."

He turned back, his gaze landing on Marinette. The corners of his lips quirked up, resulting in a grin that most people would call 'dopey'.

"I don't wish for you to be caught in the crossfire, Princess. Would you mind moving to the stairs until I'm finished? Don't worry, this won't take very long."

Theo bristled at the not-so-subtle insult tacked on at the end. His glare turned irate at how Marinette directed a soft smile of her own towards the thief that has been a constant thorn in his side as of late. Was that the kind of woman she was? The kind who didn't want a good, law-abiding soldier and instead desired a fiendish outlaw?

Marinette did as Chat requested, walking to the stairs and standing on the third one, well out of the way but very much able to watch the upcoming battle.

Chat Noir faced his opponent with a confident smirk, letting the tip of his rapier fall back so that it pointed to the captain's feet.

"If you're ready?" he prompted with a tilt of his head, his smirk never wavering. That, combined with his lack of a proper stance, left Marinette wondering if he really did know what he was doing after all. No one was this casual before a fight.

He was probably just acting so nonchalantly in an effort to impress her or something. The thought caused her eyes to roll to the ceiling.

Theo's voice brought her back to what was occurring right in front of her, when he announced that he needed a minute to warm up, and he unsheathed his own weapon. He intricately twirled the blade in the air a few times, obviously showing off whilst trying to intimidate Chat. Finally, he grinned maliciously and turned around to the coffee table, eyes trained on the single candle sitting inside its holder.

With a deft stroke of his sword, his sliced the candle in half, leaving behind a sharp incline from where he had cut it. The top of the candle flew off and landed a few feet away from the table. Marinette's mouth dropped in what was definitely _not_ awe. She would have to replace that candle!

Theo looked back to Chat Noir with a smugness of his own swimming in his eyes and apparent in the curl of his lips.

"No, I don't think Marinette will have to wait long at all," he sneered.

Chat Noir lifted an eyebrow, saying nothing in return to the jab. Still silent, he walked forward, to the coffee table but still keeping an eye on Theo in case he tried something. The soldier didn't, choosing to only watch with interest.

He stopped in front of the other candle on the opposite end of the table. A smirk gradually grew across his features as he first pointed his rapier at the captain, before swiftly slicing through the candle in a horizontal motion, then again vertically.

Marinette's eyebrows furrowed, confused when she saw that nothing happened. Did he miss?

Apparently Theo thought so, as he began to haughtily laugh.

That is, until Chat held up a hand.

Theo quieted, just in time for the bandit to stamp his foot on the floor. Marinette watched, this time with her jaw dropped in amazement, as the candle fell in four, perfectly cut pieces, with not a sliver of wax uneven.

Chat picked up his head, grinning wickedly.

"No, not long at all," he echoed, finally shifting his body in the proper stance, blade pointing toward the soldier's head.

Theo stiffened, fuming at being outdone with his candle trick, and thus making himself look like a fool. Oh well, he would have his retribution soon enough, and would never have to worry about the nuisance standing in front of him ever again.

Theo squared his shoulders and got into his own stance, stretching out his sword so that it crossed with Chat's.

Marinette's breath hitched in anticipation.

Theo made the first move, tapping Chat's blade with his own a few times. He stepped forward, to get a closer hit, and Chat matched him, stepping back. This continued for a few moves until Theo decidedly had enough, and went for a more direct hit.

Chat easily deflected it and at last started to make his own attacks. While he couldn't land a hit either, he was hardly deterred from that. His eyes remained hard, trained on Theo's as he worked. Marinette had never seen him look so serious.

The pair continued back and forth, at times their blades flying so fast they resembled a blur. The sound of the clashing swords rang in Marinette's ears as she tried in vain to determine who was winning. Both matched the other's steps, both lunged with force, and both fluidly dodged each other.

Marinette swore her heart stopped when Chat's foot slipped on the candle piece on the floor originally caused by Theo and tumbled to the ground. Her knuckles gripped the stair railing so hard they began to turn a ghostly white. She hardly noticed though, too frozen to think of anything except for Chat's imminent defeat and possibly death if Theo didn't spare him.

She breathed out a sigh of relief when Chat continued fighting as valiantly as he did standing. He deflected all of Theo's blows, much to the captain's frustration, given the growl that tore out of his throat.

Fortunately, he was too distracted to see Chat's legs wrap around his foot. He realized too late once he found himself falling to the floor, his rapier flying out of his hand as his back hit the ground.

Chat bounced up just as Theo reached for his sword, only to be stopped by the outlaw's foot brought down on the blade, and it was evident that he wasn't going to budge. Theo slowly rose back up, teeth gritted in shame and fury.

He lost. He _lost_. He had his chance to capture him, and he blew it.

Chat Noir didn't look happy nor proud of his victory. Instead, a scowl twisted his lips as he pointed his rapier in Marinette's direction, who stared wide-eyed at what just happened.

She supposed Chat didn't really take long after all.

"Apologize!" he demanded, now pointing his blade above Theo's heart.

The soldier shifted his eyes back and forth between the woman he was earlier trying to steal a kiss from and the thief that bested him. Apologize?

"I refuse to apologize to a _woman_ ," Theo spat.

Marinette bristled, her temper sparking at the sexist comment. She still had her sword, she had put it down before the duel began. She could walk over and slice his throat. Chat surely wouldn't mind, would he?

Chat wasn't too pleased with the comment either. His eyes sparked with a new enraged fire, as the sword dug harder into Theo's chest, eliciting a small whimper of pain.

"Apologize, or you'll be dead where you stand."

Theo grimaced. He didn't want to apologize, but the desire to not be dead was much greater. For once, he supposed he just had to swallow his pride and get it over with. It wasn't he would mean it.

Wordlessly he turned away from Chat, stomping like a child with a temper tantrum, halting once he got in front of her. He already didn't like the height difference the last step offered her.

Marinette stared down at him like he wasn't worth anything more than the dirt on her shoes.

"Sorry," Theo grumbled and was prepared to walk away, but once again he found that pesky sword poking his back.

"On your knees," Chat growled, enunciating the order with a firm tap on the captain's shoulder with his rapier. "And I expect more than just 'sorry'."

Theo's grimace dug deeper as he reluctantly got down on both of his knees, at the complete mercy of the same woman he had been chasing after for months. For a brief, fear-ridden moment, he wondered what would happen if she didn't forgive him.

"I deeply and sincerely apologize for what I have done, Miss Marinette," he said in the most truthful voice he could muster, even bowing his head as he spoke the words to seem all the more real.

Marinette sighed. She needed to be the bigger person in this. She couldn't be mad forever, even though she believed she had every right to be.

"I-"

"No," Chat interrupted with a shake of his head. "He isn't worthy your forgiveness." His attention switched back to the still-kneeling captain. "Get up and get out. If I ever see you here again I won't hesitate to pierce your heart with my sword. Get up!"

Theo stood at the order, angrily silent at being told what to do. He hasn't been on the receiving end of an order for a long time, and never intended for it to be that way again. He picked his discarded sword and wondering for a fleeting moment if he could surprise the bandit and overtake him. But the more sensible part of him refused to even take another chance of his pride being horribly beaten.

He strode out of the bakery with as much dignity as he could manage for someone who was just defeated in a duel.

"Thank you, chaton," Marinette breathed once she was sure Theo was gone and far enough away. She smirked sardonically. "I hate to say it, but I probably wouldn't have held him off for much longer if you hadn't shown up."

Chat let his weapon drop as he allowed himself to finally relax. His shoulders slackened as a weak smile turned up his lips.

"It was my pleasure to assist you, Princess." His gaze suddenly hardened. "But something like this can't happen again. As much as I wish for it to be so, I can't be around you all the time."

Marinette tried to not let herself become distracted by the little sentiment.

"I know, but I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll always be around my family and friends."

Chat's eyes moved to the older sword lying one of the stairs, the one that Marinette had earlier used. Though she needed his help in the end, she still proved to be somewhat skilled with the art of the blade.

"Have you been fencing long?" he questioned, not taking his eyes off the weapon as his mind started to calculate a plan.

Marinette shook her head, now looking back to the sword as well.

"My father taught me a little bit when I was younger, but I haven't used a sword in years up until tonight."

Chat returned his gaze to her, this time with a sly grin curving the edges of his mouth. Marinette raised an eyebrow, intrigued for what he was about to say.

"How about I train you?"

Marinette's eyes widened in surprise. She honestly wasn't expecting _that_. It was already unusual that her father taught her how to use a weapon, but another man advancing those teachings? Training her? It was unheard of.

"You-you want to train me?" she repeated slowly, still trying to comprehend the idea. Was he serious?

"Yes." He nodded once, smiling broadly. "If I train you, then if Theo or anyone comes along intending to hurt you, you won't have any issue defending yourself. It's a perfect solution, don't you think?"

"But-"

"I don't care that you're a woman," he dismissed, his smile dropping into a frown. "A lady should have the right to defend herself, especially from men like Theo," he finished, spitting out his name like it was a bitter poison.

Marinette smirked upon hearing his words. He was right, she did deserve the right to defend herself. Plus, if anything were to happen to her, like being kidnapped, she wouldn't be a hindrance to Chat trying to get her back.

"Who knows?" Chat purred, leaning down so that their noses were almost touching. Marinette gulped, her cheeks flaring as the confident grin worn only moments before died and became a flustered pout. He grinned roguishly.

"Maybe one day we could fight side by side?"

Marinette's flush darkened into a rosy red, a squeak tore past her lips as she took a step away from him.

"Yeah, imagine that," she shakily said, emitting a nervous chuckle as her fingers played with a lock of hair. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. "Maybe one day that could happen."

"So you're agreeing?" he prompted, crossing his arms together with an impish smirk. He didn't seem to mind at all that she pulled away from him so fast.

Marinette faltered, stopping to really think it over. She would be able to defend herself with ease, on the other hand…well, come to think of it, there really were no disadvantages.

"Alright," she decided, by now fully calmed down and thus able to lock eyes with him again. "I agree."

" _Purr_ fect," he replied mischievously, reaching out for her hand. Marinette let him take it, not thinking of any reason to reject him.

"I'll stop by your balcony tomorrow night at eleven. Until then, my princess."

He sealed his promise with a kiss to her knuckles before rising and collecting sword. With one last grin and bow, he walked out the door from which he came.

* * *

 **Thanks for the continued support! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Do you see anything interesting?"

Marinette shrieked in fright, flinching in her stance before she turned away from the window to meet her mother's teasing grin.

"Sorry, Maman."

Sabine fondly shook her head as Marinette resumed her task of cleaning the main counter in the bakery. Usually her daughter was always focused on her task, be it helping to bake, cleaning, or greeting customers with a smile and completed transactions.

However, this morning was a different story.

The first time she caught Marinette staring out the window, she simply deemed it as a fleeting daydream and continued helping her husband baking the chouquettes. Marinette continued with her work soon after, and since they weren't busy today (although they haven't been since Prince Matheo took over) Sabine thought it was okay if her daughter's head happened to be in the clouds for a minute or two.

But then she would catch Marinette staring out one of the windows again. Sometimes she would look towards the sky and appear disappointed at the sight of the high sun. Other times her cheeks would momentarily redden before she would quickly shake her head and finish cleaning a display case.

It seemed the longer the day went on, the more Marinette kept looking out the window. It was almost as if she was impatient for something…or some _one_.

Sabine's heart swelled at the possibility of Marinette being romantically interested in someone. Her daughter was wonderful: smart, beautiful, witty, selfless, caring, and all the other good words in the French language. She deserved the best, and hopefully Marinette found just that.

She just hoped that what Marinette considered 'best' wasn't Theo Barbot, the only man who has made advances on her thus far. But Marinette complained about him numerous times, and rejected him even more.

Thus, it couldn't be Theo who was causing her daughter to act this way. Right? If so, then who else was there?

"Are you waiting for someone?" she inquired, trying to keep the curious lilt out of her tone. Unfortunately, Marinette caught it anyway, rolling her eyes as she replied in the negative.

Although, now that Marinette thought about it, she supposed that it could be considered that she was waiting for someone. In truth, she was impatient for the day to end, so that night would come along with her first training session with Chat Noir. She was excited to be a confident fencer and defend herself without any help.

She had seen Chat's skill with the blade with her own eyes, so she knew that he knew what he was doing. However, would he prove to be a good teacher as well? What if he expected too much from her too soon? Don't get her wrong, she was willing to work hard, but she didn't want any pressure from him nor irritation from her not grasping a technique right away.

Marinette breathed slowly out her nose to calm herself down. She was getting paranoid again; Chat would be patient with her. He never showed any signs of being harsh and she doubted he would ever act that way. Well, towards _her_ , anyway. People like Prince Matheo and Theo were probably a different story.

Beside her, Sabine sighed in discernable disappointment. Should her parents be so eager to have their only daughter married off, she wondered? They were sweet and meant well, but sometimes she hated how they were such romantics.

"It's just that you keep staring so longingly out the window, I assumed you were waiting for a suitor," her mother sighed, leading Marinette to grin and roll her eyes.

"'Longingly'? Maman, I think you're being dramatic."

"I'm not being dramatic," Sabine refuted, frowning. She stepped closer to Marinette and wrapped her in a warm hug. Her daughter welcomed the warm embrace and smiled as she rested her chin against her Sabine's shoulder, even though she disagreed with her mother's statement.

"I just want you to find someone and be happy," Sabine whispered in her ear, in such a sincere, tender way that it caused Marinette to briefly stiffen. "You're wonderful, and sometimes it gets frustrating when men don't acknowledge it."

It might have something to do with Theo intimidating the other men that were interested in her and attempted to call on her, but her kindhearted mother didn't need to know that. Nor did she need to know of Theo's attack the previous night. Sabine would probably faint, then make sure to never leave her alone again. Tom would probably want to go strangle Theo. He was normally a calm, peaceful man, but Marinette knew that when it came to her, he could turn into an angry bear determined to protect his cub.

She loved and appreciated both of them with all her heart. However, she didn't need to give her mother a premature heart attack and have her father sentenced to death for attempting to kill the Captain of the army. Hopefully, Chat Noir would keep what happened a secret.

Marinette kissed her mother's cheek before she pulled away, hiding her true feelings of unease behind a mask of a smile. "I'll be fine, Maman. Someone will come around eventually, I'm sure."

Sabine giggled and tucked a lock of hair behind Marinette's ear, who leaned into the warm touch.

"One of these days a man with good senses will come along. He'll see how amazing you are and be helpless against your charms."

Marinette couldn't help but laugh. "I doubt that, but thank you."

Honestly, Marinette doubted if she would ever find someone to marry. Even if Theo hadn't scared away her other suitors, none of them had caught her eye anyway. And now she was starting to become dangerously interested in Chat Noir, an outlaw who she didn't even know under the mask. Not to mention, what if he didn't intend to properly court her at all? What if when Prince Matheo is taken down, he just leaves for the next town and completely forgets about her?

"It will happen, I promise," Sabine vowed before kissing her daughter's forehead. Marinette blinked when she pulled back with furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips; that was the expression she always adopted when ready to scold her.

"But don't you dare settle. Your father and I wish for you to marry, yes, but only if you love the man in return. Don't get married just to try to make us happy, understand?"

She softly laughed and nodded. "Yes, I understand."

Sabine grinned. "Good."

Marinette noticed her mother's eyes suddenly stray to the door of the bakery, as they at first narrowed with confusion before suddenly brightening with excitement. Marinette, curious as to what caused a reaction like that, turned around and subsequently opened her mouth in surprise.

"Vicomte Agreste," Sabine greeted, smiling politely as she took a few steps away from Marinette to stand behind the main counter. "It is an honor to have you in our bakery."

Adrien allowed the door to close behind him as he walked inside, sending a smile in Sabine's direction accompanied with a customary nod. "Thank you, Madame. And if these pastries taste as good as they look…" He paused, grinning and purposely looking around at the various pastries before returning his attention to Sabine. "Then the honor is all mine."

Marinette couldn't resist rolling her eyes at his smooth reply. Although, she couldn't stop the corners of her lips twitching into an amused smirk.

Adrien abruptly turned his gaze to her, unintentionally causing her to straighten at the shift in focus. He walked closer, stopping behind the counter to dip into a gentlemanly bow. "Of course, it's a pleasure seeing _you_ again, Marinette."

Marinette ignored the inquiring look her mother was currently pinning on her to return his bow with a curtsey. Her cheeks were stained red even as she stood back to her full height; she didn't really care for her mother knowing that she had an acquaintance with a Vicomte, and a young, single one at that. Perhaps if she acted distant, her mother wouldn't get any ideas. Not that it would be all that hard, considering she had only ever spoken to Adrien two times.

"Likewise, Vicomte. Is there anything in particular you're interested in, today?"

Adrien blinked, thrown off by her cool and otherwise indifferent reply, not to mention that she called him by his title and not his name. Weren't they supposed to be friends? Or maybe, he thought with a slight frown, she was lying so she wouldn't hurt his feelings?

He knew she held a fondness for Chat Noir. She already liked one side of him; he was even meeting with her tonight.

So why did the tone of her answer sting so much?

"Ah," he stalled, biting his lip in indecision as he gathered his thoughts back together. He plastered a smile to his face, the same one he often showed during tedious formal dinners. "Not…not really. I was just in the mood for something sweet, I suppose."

"Well, you've come to the right place," Sabine chimed brightly with a small giggle. A sly twinkle shined in her eyes, prompting Marinette to regard her with suspicion. She knew that look…

Suddenly, Sabine wrapped an arm around Marinette's shoulders as she smiled brightly at Adrien. "Because the sweetest thing we have is right here!"

"Maman!" Marinette hissed, cheeks rapidly coloring in her mortification. Her reaction was nothing compared to Adrien's though, whose face was beginning to resemble a slice of red velvet cake as his eyes almost seemed to bug out of his head.

Marinette wanted to cover her face with her hands while her mother merely sent her a secretive smile. Of all people to try to set her daughter up with, she chooses a Vicomte, who not only shouldn't be interested in friendship, but who most definitely would never entertain an idea such as marriage to someone of her low status. Not that she desired to marry him, even though he was handsome and seemed nice…

Adrien cleared his throat, drawing Marinette away from those dangerous thoughts. Thankfully for him, his skin had considerably cooled down in the meantime.

"I-I think I'll just have some…some croissants! They're a classic!" He tried to chuckle although it came off very weakly. Marinette felt pity for the poor nobleman, since it was apparent that he wasn't used to having women practically offer their daughters to his face like that.

"Perfect, how many would you like?" she asked before her mother could further make his visit any more of a disaster.

"Just five, please," Adrien replied. His eyes began to stray toward his boots, but then snapped back up when he heard a door open.

Marinette followed his line of sight, then almost groaned out loud in exasperation right there. For her father had come out of the kitchen holding a fresh tray of cat's tongue cookies, the chocolate on the tips having nearly dried by the time he brought the tray out. But that wasn't what made her upset, oh no. It was the fact that her father was just as, if not more so, determined than her mother to find her 'Prince Charming' to settle down with.

Well, the only prince around was Matheo, so she supposed he would have to settle with a Vicomte instead. Not like that little detail would likely deter his efforts.

"Tom!" Sabine exclaimed happily, taking the tray from him while kissing his cheek in the process. Unbeknownst to the bakers Adrien felt a smile tug at his lips due to the blatant love they held for each other, even if she only kissed him on the cheek. It was all in the way they smiled at each other, and the way their eyes lit up upon seeing one another, or how they both still had blushes on their cheeks after the little public display of affection.

He couldn't help to hope that he would have something like that one day.

"This is Vicomte Agreste, he's an acquaintance of Marinette," Sabine introduced with a distinct sly grin. Tom picked up on it and mirrored the expression before turning a jovial face to Adrien, who quickly wiped the wistful look off his face to replace it with a polite smile.

Meanwhile, Marinette had started boxing the croissants with a new fervor. She didn't know how long it would take for her father to say something truly embarrassing, thus she had to move as quickly as possible to get Adrien out the door.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Vicomte," Tom said. "I had no idea you were an acquaintance of our daughter's. Would you like to try one of our cat's tongue cookies? They were just dipped in chocolate!"

"Cat's tongue?" Adrien repeated, his lips twitching until a series of snickers slipped out of his mouth. "Yes, I'd love one. Thank you."

Marinette had no idea of what he found so amusing about cat's tongue cookies. Was there some joke she wasn't getting?

Her parents didn't seem to think anything of it. All they could think of was that there was a respectable man of good standing in their bakery who might be potentially interested in their daughter. A little inside joke of sorts wasn't going to bother them at all.

"You won't regret it," Tom assured with a wink. Sabine smirked at her husband's antics prior to turning to Marinette.

"How about you give the Vicomte the cookie along with the croissants? Your father and I need to be getting back to work, you know."

"We do?" Tom asked cluelessly.

Sabine discreetly stomped on his foot.

"Oh! Uh, yes, we do!" he corrected, managing not to visibly wince. Even though Marinette thought the scheme her parents were trying to pull was beyond obvious, it was still a bit funny. She could laugh about it later though, when Adrien is safely gone.

Adrien stared after them as they disappeared to the back, confused about their sudden departure but appreciative of his newfound time alone with Marinette. He wondered if they were aware of the favor they did for him.

Marinette had finished boxing the croissants by now. All that was left was the cookie. With a pair of tongs she picked it up from the tray and held it out to Adrien. In her other hand she presented the box of croissants.

"Here you are, Vicomte. Five croissants and one cat's tongue cookie-"

He pressed his lips together to restrain more chuckles, something that Marinette caught and still didn't understand. Nonetheless, she brushed it off and kept up the bright smile reserved for customers.

"Will there be anything else?"

"No, this will be all. Thank you, Miss Marinette," Adrien replied, his earlier traces of amusement gone as he took the box and cookie. When he took a bite out of an end dipped in chocolate, his eyes glazed over before they closed and he moaned appreciatively.

Marinette bit her lower lip, trying not to react to the pleasurable sound.

"This is delicious," he spoke through a mouthful of cookie. She had to admit that she was surprised he disregarded good manners if only for a moment, but she found something oddly endearing that he presented himself like that. He wasn't just an untouchable nobleman with the grace of a god; he was _human_.

Marinette laughed softly. "Thank you. I'll tell my parents you like them. Oh, and speaking of," She lowered her voice so that her parents who were likely listening in wouldn't hear. "I'm sorry about their matchmaking schemes, I promise they're good people. They're just so eager to see me married off." She rolled her eyes. "They mean well, but they can be exhausting sometimes."

"Would it be so terrible, to marry?" Adrien asked, lifting an eyebrow and smiling in a guarded way, trying to gauge her reaction.

Marinette didn't know why it looked like he was bracing himself for her answer, as if it would personally affect him. This nobleman really was strange.

"No, it wouldn't be," she answered slowly, thinking of her words as she went along. "But I have specific tastes for what I want in a potential husband."

Adrien bent down, leaning an elbow on the counter. The box of croissants sat forgotten beside him. He peered up at her with a casual grin, something playful in his eyes as he spoke. "And what are those tastes, if you don't mind my asking?"

Marinette swallowed, not exactly uncomfortable but kind of? Other than her parents and Alya, no one ever asked her what she wanted in a husband. Most didn't care about her opinion, especially Theo. So for a Vicomte to ask was…well, a bit unsettling and new.

Well, she supposed that since they're acquaintances, and that he asked so nicely, she could indulge him.

"For one thing," she started, turning around to grab the tray of the cat's tongue cookies. "He has to be considerate."

Adrien nodded along, watching with interest as she began to put the cookies in the display case. He noticed that there was a lot of space inside with only several pastries to fill it up. He imagined that perhaps at one time, before Matheo was in charge, that the display case was completely filled with all kinds of sweets.

"He needs to be loyal; honest and not afraid to stand up for what he believes in." She paused, her hand hovering over the place she was about to put the next cookie. "He needs to be brave. Responsible and unselfish. He needs to encourage and support me when I need it most."

"And?" Adrien prompted softly.

Marinette closed the door to the display case, her eyes downcast and thus not seeing Adrien gazing intently at her. If she had, she might have figured out that he was listening and remembering her every word.

A corner of her mouth steadily rose in a smile.

"He has to be kind. A good sense of humor would be nice too, but it's not a deal breaker for me, you know?"

She couldn't help but think back on Chat Noir's cat puns, and how they might not be her ideal jokes, but they were endearing, and she could appreciate that he tried to make her smile, which actually happened more often than not.

"Being handsome would be a nice bonus too, but like I said before it's not a deal breaker. His true worth will be on the inside and not on the outside. Intelligence would be good too, enough so that I can hold a conversation about things other than the daily duties of life. I would also like if he was a little spontaneous, living each day like it's a new adventure. And if he could be a little passionate as well, that would be perfect."

She tilted her head, her eyes looking at Adrien with such great hope and fear, it nearly killed him to see it. She looked so _afraid_.

"Is...am I asking for too much, you think? Am I too picky?" Her fingers started nervously interlacing together, her eyes downcast once more. "Alya says I'm not, but I don't think she'd understand. Am I being unrealistic with my expectations?"

"Not at all," he breathed, causing Marinette to pick her head up with wide eyes. She honestly didn't expect that answer.

"No, it's not unrealistic and you're not asking for too much," Adrien reassured, his gaze imploring her to believe him. "You should get all that you're looking for and more. You _deserve_ more. You deserve the world."

As Marinette's cheeks colored a rosy shade, Adrien had to tear his stare away and down to the counter.

Could he give her all that?

After a few seconds he looked back up, his eyes noticeably sharper.

No, it wasn't a matter of could. He _would_ give her that, and hopefully one day she'll know that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey so I'm not dead guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you for being so patient and supportive :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Marinette leaned her cheek upon her palm, her gaze lifting to see the moon for what felt like the hundredth time that night. She breathed out a heavy sigh, her leg twitching with impatience. She knew she walked out to her balcony close to eleven; it was surely past that by now.

Her eyes narrowed as she gritted her teeth. That mangy cat better not have ditched her.

Then again, her instructor _was_ considered an outlaw. What if he was in trouble? And here she was, only thinking about herself. The threat of having your head cut off constantly looming over your shoulders is nothing compared to being slightly inconvenienced waiting for someone that'll never show.

She bit her lip, already feeling the cold feeling of anxiety creep up in her heart. What if he just wanted to get in one little heist before coming to meet her and got himself captured? Or what if he already did that, but on the way to meet her he ran into some soldiers and they killed him?

His death would be entirely her fault.

Marinette closed her eyes, breathed in deep, then slowly let it out. Her eyes looked toward the moon once more for comfort.

A sense of calm washed over her, her mind dispelling one horrible scenario after another. She always tended to assume the worst, often thinking of ridiculous and sometimes downright impossible ways that something could go wrong.

Chat Noir would be fine, she forced herself to think. He could take care of himself. If he could best Captain Theo in a duel, he could beat anyone. Even if he was surrounded he'd find a way out. It wouldn't do herself any good to worry.

With that thought, she allowed her muscles to relax from their previous tension and closed her eyes, a serene smile on her lips. He would come, she knew he would. And if he was busy, she was sure that he'd seek her out as soon as he could to apologize.

She didn't know how long she stayed like that. It could've been a minute, or two, or three, maybe five or ten. She expected to stay like this for a while.

She didn't expect the tip of a pristine blade to nearly touch her neck.

"Rule number one, Princess," he whispered. She could hear the devilish grin in his voice as it ghosted over the shell of her ear. "Never have your back turned."

She couldn't control the gasp that left her mouth. Damn, he was good at sneaking into places. That's probably why no one has caught him yet. Well, aside from his masterly swordsmanship, that is.

Anyone else would've surrendered when faced in this kind of predicament. With just a flick of his wrist, her blood would stain that beautiful sword.

Sometimes though, she liked to entertain the idea of not being like anyone else.

Her lips curled into a grin. She swatted away the sword, then twirled to pick up her father's from its place leaning against the railing. In one fluid movement, she had the point of her sword aimed at the base of his throat, catching the thief completely unawares.

"Rule number two, kitty," she spoke with a confident smirk. "Don't underestimate your opponent."

Chat Noir grinned. "I have never underestimated your power, Princess. Your eyes alone could kill a man."

Marinette lowered her weapon, a curious brow quirked at his last remark. "Is that a compliment?"

He laughed, then. Thankfully it was low enough that it wouldn't alert her parents from inside. As she listened to the pleasing sound, she wished that it wasn't subdued, even if it was but a little. She rather liked his laugh, especially when it had the mischievous hint to it that it held now.

"That all depends on how you take it, my lady."

She sighed, choosing to let the matter go for now. Why couldn't he just tell her what he meant? He was so infuriating sometimes…

"You're late," she pointed out, lowering the sword and holding it beside her.

Chat Noir frowned, a guilty look replacing his amused look. "I'm sorry. There was another tax collection tonight and the place was crawling with soldiers. It was harder to get away this time."

Marinette sucked in a sharp breath, realizing that her worst fears that night could have nearly come true. She had no idea about this little heist; he could've been killed, and she would have been none the wiser of it.

"You don't have to worry about me, Marinette," he said gently, a corner of his mouth quirking up in a half-smile. She didn't even say anything, was she that easy to read? "They're not going to catch me."

"Don't be so cocky," she advised, her eyes narrowing. Did he not realize the full extent of the danger he was in? "It can happen at any time, which is why you need to be more careful."

"I always am," he argued. His eyebrows were furrowed, an affronted look replacing his soft smile. "I haven't been caught yet."

"Exactly, _yet_." She crossed her arms, well, as best she could with the sword still in her hand. "People are depending on you, Chat. This kingdom needs you, you're the only hope for many and you can't risk making any mistakes."

"Nice to know that I'm merely a tool, then," he scoffed. "Just a means to an end, right?"

Marinette felt a sharp stab of pure guilt hit her in the heart. She took in the masked outlaw, leaning against her balcony railing with his arms crossed against his chest, his head resolutely turned away and eyes set into a nasty glare.

"Chat," she spoke, just barely above a whisper. Her tone begged him to look at her. Thankfully, he raised his eyes to her, although they were still cold.

She clasped her hands on the hilt of the sword, suddenly feeling very small and nervous for some reason. But she had to make him see that his idea was entirely false. "You know that's not true, right? I'm only telling you this because I care about you. I don't want you to get hurt."

Thankfully, his hard scowl lifted into a softened smile. Marinette felt warmth spike in her stomach at the expression now on his face, it was so…grateful? Yes, that, but there was something else there smoldering in his eyes…

"I care about you too, Marinette," he spoke lowly, reverently. It caused that earlier heat to spike, prompting her to bite her lower lip in uncertainty. She didn't really know what any of this meant. Today she had wondered if he really did care about her and would stick around once all of this was over. Was she just unintentionally given the answer to her question?

"But you have to trust me," he added, spurring her from her thoughts to refocus on the present. He appeared serious, but not in a way to intimidate or frighten her. "You need to trust that I'll always be careful. I'd rather not have you worry about me." He chuckled. "That will only cause _me_ to worry. I promise I'll be safe."

It was endearing that she would have that reaction whenever he performed a robbery or something of the like, but he didn't want her to be stressed. He wished her to live a carefree life; she had already endured nerve-wracking situations just by Theo alone. He just wanted her to be truly happy for once.

Finally, she nodded, visibly sighing and gave him a small smile. "Alright. I'll try to have a little more faith in you," she teased, earning her a laugh from him in return.

It wasn't long after that he straightened and unsheathed his sword. He raised the blade in front of his face before slashing it to his side in a flourish.

"Now then, shall we start the lesson?" he asked with a confident grin.

Marinette matched the expression and nodded, gripping her own sword a little tighter and holding it higher to point it in his direction. "We shall."

"First, before we clash swords, let's fix your stance," he began amusedly. Out of instinct she peered down at her feet, which were in the same position they always were whenever she stood. She must have appeared confused, since he chuckled and made his way behind her.

She tried to ignore their close proximity, especially when he gently guided the arm that wasn't holding her weapon behind her back.

 _Keep cool, Marinette_ , she thought whilst holding her breath. _It's not like there's an attractive outlaw behind you and touching your arm. Nope._

"Footwork is one of the most essential elements in swordfighting, quite possibly the most important if you wish to win," he explained as he started to nudge her left leg further back. "Too many people think it's just about stabbing the person in front of them by whatever means necessary. But with the right stance and movement-put your right leg out and bend it, yes, just like that. And now bend forward ever so slightly-perfect!"

Not wanting to risk ruining her improved stance, she looked over her shoulder for the rest of whatever he was about to say.

"With the right stance and movement, you will win your battles with grace and fluidity. You won't be making wild stabs and allow yourself an opening for your opponent to take advantage of. Also, you'll be able to dodge without getting tangled up in your feet."

She thought back to her brief duel with Theo. A grimace marred her features and she couldn't help but ask, "did Theo have a good stance?"

A spark of mischief lit his eyes. "Between you and me," he said, his voice lowering to a conspiratorial tone, "he could use some work."

Marinette giggled, thoroughly amused but immensely satisfied by his viewpoint. Captain Theo, supposedly the most skilled swordsman in their kingdom had to work on his stance, the most basic step in dueling. It was enough to make anyone laugh.

From then on, he taught her other aspects of swordplay, such as attacking and parrying. He helped her with the techniques a few times, all the while making sure his sword never actually came close to injuring her. He was an excellent teacher, always patient and encouraging, even when she messed up some of the footwork for the hundredth time.

She appreciated that he wasn't a stern instructor, too. It wasn't all serious; during their time together, they lightly conversed and sometimes told jokes (although most of the jokes came from Chat's end). Overall, Marinette was both learning and having a fun time.

Thus, she was highly disappointed when he announced that it was late enough into the night and she had better return to bed.

"But I'm wide awake, I can't possibly sleep now!" she protested. It wasn't until after she considered her words that she realized she might have sounded like a petulant child. But that didn't mean that she took back her words, by any means. She was having the time of her life!

Chat Noir returned his sword to his hip and chuckled. "Trust me, you'll regret it in the morning if you stayed up all night out here. We already did that once and I'd rather not have a repeat of it."

Marinette frowned, immediately feeling guilty for not considering his feelings first. For one thing, he had to have been tired after that night. And the next night he didn't spend it resting, but defending her against Theo. He must have been exhausted, yet he fought against it all for her.

And now he's dedicating more of his nights that could be spent resting, to her so he could teach her how to properly wield a sword.

She felt like such an ass.

"I'm sorry, it was rude of me to not consider your fatigue."

He smiled graciously and bowed his head. "There's nothing to forgive. I was the same way when I took up the art of the blade."

She paused, giving him a once-over. He put on a brave face, but if someone took a good look at him, they would see the chinks in the upbeat armor. Like how his shoulders were slightly slumped, the tired grin, or the hint of bags under his eyes.

"You must feel that you have the weight of the entire kingdom resting on your shoulders," she murmured.

Because of Alexandre's mistake of leaving his younger brother Matheo in charge, whoever Chat Noir was had to don his disguise and single-handedly make a difference. As far as she knew he had nobody helping him; she was only distracting him from his duty and taking up his free time. On top of everything else he had to go through, she doubted he wanted to add a troubling suitor and fencing lessons to his list of responsibilities.

"Just call me Atlas," he quipped jokingly with a shrug. His humored grin faltered. "But in all seriousness, it's nothing I can't handle. I'm okay."

"But still," she stressed, crossing her arms together and levelling him with a pointed look. "You're already doing so much to help us; my problems are insignificant compared to yours. I don't want to be a hindrance to you."

His eyes widened, incredulous upon hearing her concern. Did she really think that?

"Do you really think that you're a hindrance to me?"

He could barely believe what he was saying. What did he do to give off that impression?

Marinette's lips pressed into a thin line of obvious discomfort. She shrugged her shoulders, her eyes straying to the balcony railing. Her hands came up to rest on the opposite forearms, as if she was shielding herself for whatever his 'true' opinion might be.

"Marinette," he started and reached for her, then thought better of it and instead moved to stand in front of her. "Look at me."

When she didn't move, he gently guided her chin up with a gloved, crooked finger. She didn't back away, and the move had its desired effect. Guilt-ridden blue eyes met with earnest green, which only solidified his resolve to dispel her concerns for good.

"Matheo and his soldiers are a hindrance to me. Theo is a hindrance…in more ways than one."

She blinked, most likely in confusion about what he added about Theo. But now wasn't the time to explain _that_. _That_ was a conversation for another night.

"You, Marinette, are not. I like spending time with you. Your problems matter just as much as mine do. It's not a contest."

"But I'm distracting you!" she objected.

"You're not distracting me," he refuted. "I can't always be fighting the bad guys, sometimes I need a break and you're the person I want to spend those breaks with. You're not just another responsibility, you're a person I care about and want to spend any time I can with. Teaching you how to wield a sword? That wasn't some extra task for me, that was time spent doing what I love with someone I-er, with someone without trying to stab them."

He grinned in what he hoped was a humored look, while on the inside he sent a prayer to the heavens above that she wouldn't notice his slip. He mentally breathed a sigh of relief when her lips turned up in a smile and she quietly snorted in amusement.

"What I'm saying is, you're not a hindrance to me, Marinette. And if anything, you're a welcome distraction from the everyday evils of our kingdom. With you, I feel like I'm not an outlaw and we're just in our own little world."

Did that sound lame? Oh God, that was way too cheesy, he should've stopped after his second sentence. And this was going so great too…

"While that last point is beyond cheesy and cliché," she started with a smirk, as he felt his confidence drop lower and lower. "It was sweet."

He perked up, eager to hear her next words. She was smiling, which was a good sign.

"Thank you, Chat. I just didn't want to distract you from your goals, is all. I love spending my time with you too, and I felt that I was selfish for taking up yours."

"You were never selfish." Chancing his luck, he picked up her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. Her answering blush prompted a soft smile to curl his lips. "If anyone is selfish around here, it's Matheo."

She laughed. "You have that right."

Chat snickered, and the pair continued like that until the humor began to wind down, and he eventually stepped back to dip into a bow.

"Well, this has certainly been an interesting night, but it's late enough and I'm sure you would like to get some beauty sleep, although I'd hardly say you need it."

He winked roguishly in a way that she couldn't help responding to but to roll her eyes. He didn't need to know that her heartbeat quickened.

"Till tomorrow?" he asked.

She confirmed with a nod. "Tomorrow. Oh, wait! Hold on, I'll be right back!"

Chat watched her run off and disappear into her room, a confused frown on his face. His questions were answered when her head suddenly popped out of the opening leading to the balcony. She hoisted herself up, all while managing to keep her hold on a plate with…were those cookies?

"Here!" she beamed and presented him the plate. "They're our leftover cat's tongue cookies from today. I thought you'd especially like them, you know, because of your name and all." She giggled at her own little joke and held the plate a little closer to him. "Take as many as you want."

"Thank you, Princess. I'm sure they're delicious." He already knew they were, but she didn't need to know how. He picked one off the plate and bit into it, moaning appreciatively which only caused her smile to widen. He took a few more before moving toward the railing, preparing to make his descent.

He bowed again, spoke one final farewell then jumped off to make his way home. Marinette chose to hold in her squeals over what had transpired that night until she made it inside her room, taking her father's sword with her as she went.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Marinette's swordplay was improving by the day. Every night for another month, Chat Noir would drop by her balcony and offer more teaching, to which she gladly accepted. He was impressed with her ability to learn so quickly, something he voiced quite often during their time together. Whenever she heard his praise she would smile, a curious pink would color her cheeks, and she would appreciatively thank him before getting back into position for another practice duel.

Theo didn't bother her at all. In fact, she hadn't seen him ever since that night when he tried to force himself on her and Chat saved her. Honestly, a small part of her wanted the Captain to show his face around the bakery again. She would love to put her teaching to good use.

A week after her lessons had begun, Alya excitedly told Marinette of her courtship with Nino, the Vicomte Agreste's best friend. Marinette was thrilled for her, and after a public outing with herself, Alya, Nino, and Adrien, she was able to get to know Nino better and ultimately thought he made a fine match for Alya.

Speaking of matches, after that day, Alya pulled Marinette aside and expressed the idea of her and Adrien courting. As soon as Marinette heard that, she couldn't help but burst out laughing. Sure, Adrien was handsome and kind, but someone of his rank would never lower himself to court a peasant like _her_. It just didn't happen.

Unfortunately, Alya wasn't so easily swayed by reason.

" _You don't see the way he looks at you, Marinette!"_

" _We're only friends. Besides, he's a Vicomte and I'm a baker's daughter. People like him don't court people like me. I'm honestly still surprised that he wants to be my friend!"_

" _Who cares about society rules? It's obvious he doesn't and he's clearly in love with you."_

 _Marinette bit her lip. Something flipped in her stomach, a feeling that usually occurred when she was with Chat._

 _She shook her head, dismissing the thought as quickly as it had come. "No, he doesn't. Now, can we please leave it alone?"_

Alya complied with her request, but not without a frustrated sigh.

Of course, Chat Noir still had his own troubles to deal with. Prince Matheo and Theo were relentless on their attempts of capturing him, each one growing more desperate after Chat had managed to slip out of their fingertips. They tried luring him in with a tax collection just to ambush him, only for it to backfire when he used the large crowd and subsequent confusion to escape unharmed.

Matheo sent his men to check every home in Paris for the thief, but their searches proved futile. They even tried setting up classic net traps on the road and in the forest; Chat Noir later had a good laugh with Marinette about those.

But this plan, just had to be the dumbest one yet.

Marinette stared at the flyer in her hand, an eyebrow raised as she took in the large, boldened red words describing the most prestigious event that would take place on the outskirts of Paris tomorrow. There was to be a tournament—a fencing tournament—and the grand prize would be a longsword with a hilt encrusted with rubies. It was a blade commissioned by the Prince himself, the rubies having come from his (or was it King Alexandre's?) collection of jewels.

It was a prize anyone would desire. If a poor person won, they could sell the sword and make a fortune from the rubies. If a rich person won, they would proudly display it in their home where it wouldn't escape anyone's notice.

Chat Noir would likely want it, so he could trade in the rubies for a hefty number of francs, and in turn give those francs to the peasants. But other than that, Marinette didn't see him wanting it for anything else. She didn't think he was proud enough to vie for the sword only to end up displaying it.

Not that he was going to have it, either way. He may have been a jokester with her, but he was clever enough to spot a trick like this from a kilometer away. He would never go to a place where it would be crawling with guards; it would be suicide to even attempt it.

She let the flyer fall from her fingers to the dirt path below, not caring that it would be stepped on and crumpled under her fellow villagers' feet. A smile it up her face as she continued walking and ultimately came upon her destination: the local fabric shop.

With Chat Noir's help, the peasants had more money to spend, which in turn helped the shops to get back on their feet and make profits, which allowed them to order more products. Whenever Prince Matheo raised the taxes, just as quickly Chat Noir nabbed the francs and returned them. Paris was by no means in the prosperous state it was during King Alexandre's control, but it was finally starting to look up.

It had been months since Marinette had extra money to spend for fabric. When Chat had offered it to her, she insisted that it would be better to give it to someone who needs it, instead of it being wasted for fabric. Yet the stubborn cat kept insisting that everyone was starting to recover, therefore she could afford to spend a few francs for her passion.

All ensuing protests were met with firm rejection. He said he wouldn't stand for her creativity not be given a chance to shine in this darkened kingdom.

She thought it was a bit dramatic, but ultimately it was enough for her to take the francs, if only to end the argument. Besides, the children of Paris might need some new clothes soon.

"Marinette!" she heard as soon as she opened the shop's door. Her smile grew upon recognizing the voice and seeing who it belonged to come walking toward her with arms outstretched.

Marinette embraced the older woman, the affectionate gesture lasting for a few moments before both pulled back with large smiles.

"It's been so long since you've stopped by! How are you? And your parents?"

"My parents and I are well, Tikki. And I finally have some spare francs to use for fabric. I didn't want to come in without any money and torture myself," she explained with a sheepish chuckle.

"Well, I suppose I can understand your reasoning," Tikki relented with a laugh. "At one point I thought I was going to have to close down; nobody had a mind for buying fabric when they were struggling to get food on the table. But then Chat Noir comes along and suddenly things are going right. It's a nice change since Matheo took over."

She led Marinette through the shop, all the while praising the heroics of Chat Noir and how the kingdom was blessed to have him. A feeling of pride swelled in Marinette's heart, knowing that the thief deserved all those compliments and more. It was too bad he always became so shy whenever she mentioned the peasants' admiration of him.

He would just get this adorable blush on his cheeks and scratch the back of his neck, while he smiled and insisted that anyone else could do the job, and that he was only doing what he thought was right.

"-and I knew I simply _had_ to order it. Don't you agree it's a pretty design?"

Marinette blinked, recollections of moonlit balcony visits vanishing as Tikki's question brought her back to the present. In her hands she held a bolt of cotton fabric with the strangest pattern.

"It looks like a ladybug," Marinette observed, eyeing the large, black dots spread across the red fabric that was a few shades darker than Tikki's hair.

Tikki nodded. "Polka dots are in fashion now. You'll surely stand out if you wear a dress with _this_!"

She leaned down with a conspiratorial gleam in her eyes, ignoring the confused wide ones in front of her.

"I believe this would look quite handsome on _you_ , Marinette. You must get this one, I insist!"

Marinette tilted her head, regarding the cloth with a newly critical eye. It was definitely a unique pattern, one that she hadn't yet seen in her village. Reaching out her hand, she gently rubbed the edge of the fabric between her fingers.

"I'll take it," she decided at last, peering up at Tikki with a beaming smile. The shopkeeper grinned in triumph, proud that Paris's best seamstress in-the-making was going to be the first to get ahold of this special fabric.

"Good choice. Shall I cut you the usual amount for one of your dresses?"

Another sign that Marinette had perhaps been coming there too often: Tikki had memorized the measurements for every possible garment that she would sew.

She shook her head. "Thank you, but I'm not planning on making a dress with this. The amount for a long-sleeve shirt will do. And I'll also need some black cotton with a light knit, for pants."

"Pants?" Tikki repeated, surprised.

Marinette didn't blame her; women seldom ever wore pants, even when riding horses. Pants were for boys…except when girls needed to wear them to gain more mobility when wielding a sword. Her lessons with Chat proved that; it was all too often that she found herself getting caught up in or tripping over her dress's hem.

She nodded, as if her request for fabric to make pants for herself was completely normal.

"Yes, Madame. How much should the total be?"

Tikki blinked, then sighed and shook her head, smiling. Far be it from her to tell Marinette what she could and could not sew and wear.

"About 20 francs, I'm sure. I eagerly await to see this outfit of yours in action, Marinette."

Marinette grinned, agreeing wholeheartedly with that statement.

…

By the time Chat arrived for their nightly lesson, her new outfit was only a little over halfway done. She worked on the pants first before proceeding to the shirt, that only had the neckline and shoulders finished. Marinette sat back from her desk, rolled her neck around to get out the cricks, then stood to grab her sword before finally meeting Chat on the balcony.

"Good evening, Princess," he greeted once she stepped outside, sweeping into a bow as per the usual. He stood back to his full height and grinned. "How was your day?"

"It was well, thank you. I went to the fabric store and picked up some supplies." She sent him a teasing smirk. "Since this loathsome, unlawful, cunning _criminal_ practically forced the money into my hands."

He grinned. "Flattery will get you nowhere. So, are you ready for tonight's lesson?"

"As I'll ever be," she replied, already moving to get into her ready position. "En garde!"

"Woah there, little lady. Not so fast," he said, holding his hands up to halt her.

Marinette quirked an eyebrow, confused on why he didn't wish to start yet. Nonetheless, she relaxed from her position and gave him a chance to explain.

"I have a different spot in mind for tonight. Somewhere more open and we can practice freely without having to worry about being caught."

"And where, pray tell, would this place be, Sir Thief?" She sent him a coy smile and placed the tip of her sword on the floor, then placed her palms on the hilt and rested her chin there.

Chat smirked. In a bold move, he stepped closer and dug his own sword into the ground. Marinette's breath caught in her throat when he mimicked her pose, then leaned his head forward so that their noses were nearly touching.

Aside from the moments when he stood behind her to show her how to wield a sword, he was never so near to her before. And especially not while smiling so devilishly.

If he was as affected by their proximity as she was, he gave no indication of it.

"You'll see when I take you there," he purred, his eyes glinting with all sorts of wicked promises.

Marinette gulped, feeling a sort of 'drop' in her stomach, but not from fear or apprehension. Unable to take the heat any longer—which was terrible, considering she lived in a bakery all her life—she reeled back and attempted her best totally-not-flustered laugh.

"Any reason why it's a secret?" she quipped, trying to keep up the pretense of not being affected by his flirtatious behavior. Because she wasn't. Not at all. She didn't lose her head over handsome men. Never.

"Because I'm trying to keep it a surprise," he explained with a grin. "But if you keep questioning me, then you'll never find out where it is."

Marinette pursed her lips, pretending to think it over. In her mind, she had already accepted his request when he first asked it. She just wanted to get as much information out of him as possible, but he was proving to be quite stubborn.

"Alright," she decided, overdramatically sighing as though she were resigning herself to some tedious task. "I suppose we can continue my lesson there."

When he smiled, his eyes lighting up with the delight that she trusted him, she knew that she made the right decision.


End file.
